Mariah Sunshine
by CarolinaWhiteRose
Summary: When Lina loses an old best friend, can she help those her friend left behind or will Gourry have to do it alone? LG ::Complete::
1. Default Chapter

Hey you guys! I'm back gain with the next fanfic. Yes I know I have no life, but hey…I love to write. I hope you enjoy this next story. I do not own Slayers, or its characters, nor am I fit to sue. Now, on with the fic!

**_Mariah Sunshine_**

The sun was high in the sky and rays of sunshine paraded down on the glistening lake. A small flock of geese were making themselves comfy on the water surface until a violent wave sent them into the sky. When the surface of the water returned to its normal state, a head of blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes remained in its depth.

_Ay! Lina! Come in the water is fine. _

Lina slid off one of her boots and slipped a toe inside of the water. It took no more than a second for her to violently pull back her toe and pull back from the side of the lake.

_**Gourry! Are you nuts! The water is freezing! I am not going in there.**_

_The water is not cold, Lina, you just need to get used to it._

Lina ignored his last comment and removed her other boot. She settled herself underneath a tree that was planted by the water edge, and slid her feet inside the water. She hissed as the cold overcame her feet. Clenching her teeth she bared it as best she could. She looked up at the tree, as she tried to take her mind off the cold water. The branches were hung low, and surrounded her peacefully. This was one of her favorite trees, a weeping willow. They were all over her hometown and she always hid in the branches of one when her sister Luna was on a rampage.

Her thoughts were cut short when Gourry grabbed her foot and yanked her into the freezing water. Lina opened her eyes and saw the crystal clear water surrounding her. Her eyes stung from the 40-degree temperature water and she desperately swam for the surface. When she finally broke through, she spluttered out water from out of her mouth, and took in deep breaths. Instinct took over and she desperately crawled towards the dirt, near her tree. When her feet touched the solid dry ground, she jumped up clung to the tree like a poor wet cat being mistreated. Gourry was splashing in the water, laughing at the sight of her. Her red hair stuck to her head in wet clumps, her clothes hanging off her body in a wet heap.

Her eyes turned into flames, and her fingers dug into the side of the tree as she searched the surface for the dimwit who was about to lose his life. Gourry however knew better. He saw and remained underneath the surface as close to the seabed as possible. One false bubble and that would mean a Dragon Slave, and 6 months of recuperation.

Lina began to recite the verses of her feared attack, as steam rose in waves from her head. Before she could release the terrible waves of destruction she turned and faced the dense forest behind her. Gourry's head broke the surface, and he quickly swam for the lakeside. Lina quickly pulled on her boots, and dashed towards the dense forest. When Gourry finally reached the lakeside he struggled to put on his clothes as he followed Lina as best he could into the dense forest. Every now and then he ran into a tree, but he continued on, as if his thick skull was actually doing something to protect his brain. He didn't want to lose Lina, even if that meant everyone seeing him half-naked.

Lina ran as fast as she could. As she moved closer to the site the smell of burning homes and blood filled her nose. She heard the cries of women and men and children and the sound of hooves slamming against the dirt. This had to be bandits. Of that there was no doubt in her mind, but she didn't think that any kind of bandits would be cruel enough to cause this type of destruction to a town, especially since everyone knew she was in town. She continued dashing past trees and jumping over dogs and cats that were suddenly trying to get away from the destruction.

As she neared the end of the forest, she pulled back her hand and began to recite the words to her fireball attack. As the light became brighter and brighter, finally she dashed out into the open and fired the attack at the man closet to her on his white horse. He fell back and hit the ground with a terrible crunch. There was no doubt that it was his head that had broken his fall. Sadly he would not live for more than a few seconds. She took a second to look around. In the town of about 40 homes, and buildings, at least 30 of them were on fire or demolished, and the remaining 10 looked like they would fall at any second. Men and children were screaming. Women were running fast with children in their arms. She counted about 10 men on horses with swords the size of tree branches that were attacking the town and pulling the gold from the necks of the people. All who refused were slapped down with the double-edged sword. They scattered about chasing down whoever dared to run from them.

No more than a few seconds later Gourry was right behind her, surprisingly with all of his clothes on. The horse of the killed horseman continued running, and Lina found her way running beside it. She grabbed the reigns and pulled herself upon the horse. Another horseman saw the attack against his fellow and was no more than a few feet away from Lina, and gaining fast on her. Gourry, moving quickly, ran his sword clear through the horseman's neck. Blood splattered everywhere, and the horseman fell upon the ground. Gourry mounted the other white horse.

He rode up beside Lina, and they charged the other 8 swordsmen. Lina drew her sword and plunged it into the next horsemen they ran into. As they rode side by side, their swords sliced through the air, never missing their targets. A few tried to retaliate, but found they were no match for the dragon spooker and her sidekick. When Lina and Gourry stopped their horses 9 men laid on the ground, mutilated. They were resting at the northeastern most part of the tiny town amid the burning wreckage of what looked like, the town store. Lina looked left, and she turned her horse and looked right. They rode clear through the town but she knew she had saw at least 10 horsemen. She turned her horse and faced Gourry as her horse impatiently patted about the ground.

_**Gourry! There is another horseman around here. I know I counted 10. **_

_Are you sure Lina?_

_**Yes Gourry! I'm sure.**_

_All right, Let's find him._

They turned and rode off, down the first street of the town, but alas they found nothing. When they reached the brick wall that isolated the town on the southern side, Lina turned her horse and ran up the 2nd street. The town was made up of only 3 streets, so Lina was confident he had to be in this one. As she rode past with Gourry fast on her heels, she checked each alleyway and crushed window, but found neither man nor horse. She became distraught as she turned her horse and rode down the last street. Gourry rode ahead of her, wanting to make sure that Lina was safe from these crazy men.

Lina rode her horse quickly, anxious to find the last crazy man, but as she neared the end of the street she saw nothing. Slowing down her horse, she creeped past each alleyway. Gourry was at the end of the block, and making his way back to Lina when she saw him, the horsemen.

He was in between two homes that were surprisingly still standing. He pulled back his giant sword to slaughter a poor woman who was curled upon the floor. Her face was red, from blood and puffy from tears. Her hair was a dark brown and her mouth was opened wide into a silent scream. Lina forced her horse into a high speed, and as she sped towards the horseman she heard nothing. The hooves pounding against the dirt, the laugh of the crazy horsemen, the scream of the woman. Both were oblivious to her ears. She pulled back her sword and flung it towards the man. As it raced through the air towards the horseman, he looked up and saw the silver dashing towards his eyes. His sword dropped from his hands, but it was too late. The woman was already dead. Lina's face turned away, as the sword plunged into the head of the swordsman spraying blood against the houses. His body hit the ground with a thump, and Lina pulled back the reigns on her horse. She closed her eyes tight, and turned her horse away from the site of the two dead bodies.

Gourry began to speak to her but she couldn't hear him. All she saw and all she heard were the scream of the woman, and the sword piercing her pale flesh. Gourry dismounted his horse, and pulled Lina off as well. He pulled her into his arms, and began to shake her, until Lina returned to reality. She turned her head and looked at the bloody mess sitting in the corner. Her eyes, round and full, were empty, and her face was splattered with the blood of the battle in the town. Gourry held her tight, as all around them, smoke and blood and screams littered the air and ground. And Gourry held her tight, as she watched the body of her old best friend lay beside her murderer's body.

Hey you guys, here is another fanfic for you all. I considered all of your comments and id like to thank each of you for your honesty about my last one. I'll keep those in mind while I work to make this one even better than my last. I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, pleaseee Review! Thank you!


	2. Shattered glass, and broken hearts

Hey you guys! How are you? Well, here you go, chapter Two. As with all fanfics, i do not own Slayers or its characters. Well, you guys! Hope you enjoy! Now on with the fic!

**_Mariah Sunshine_**

Darkness enveloped the petite redhead, as she stood in the middle of a forest. There was darkness to her left, and darkness to her right. She looked behind her. She saw darkness as well, but she was suddenly overcome by a large sense of fear. She dashed forward, and the dead leaves gave a deafening crunch beneath her feet. Sweat quickly trickled down her face, and her breathing came in short gasps. As ever second passed her body felt heavier, and she began to slow down. Try as she might she wasn't able to fight the force of darkness grabbing hold of her. She looked at her arms, and saw them pulled down with dark sticky goo. She tried to pull away, but her legs were caught as well. She screamed in frustration, pulling and screaming as hard as she could. She was scared, THE Lina Inverse was scared. Her body shook with fright and she was grabbed by her hair and pulled down. Her head was pulled back until her face was raised up to the dark sky. Tears rushed down her face, and her voice was choked back by her sobs. In the dark sky, she saw her friend, bubbling, happy and pregnant with child. She smiled down at Lina, and just as she did, a flash of silver passed before her eyes, and her friend was shattered into a million pieces of glass that scattered around Lina. They all were flung down, and struck Lina across the face, leaving behind hundreds of bloody scars. She closed her eyes, and looked up once more. All she saw was one piece of glass fixed before her. Brown flashed across the glass, followed by a dark deep red. The darkness behind her pulled her in and just before she was engulfed, she saw streak gold.

Lina sat up with a start and she grabbed hard at her sheets. Sweat droplets were scattered across her face and a small treated scar sat upon her right cheek. Her hand instantly went to her face, and felt along the scar. The vapors of the sickening medicine she bought while still in Kimakurie filled her nose. She scrunched up her nose, and then looked up. She recognized the small room inside the house. This was Rhina's room. She looked down at the red sheets, still grasped in one of her hands. Those were Rhina's too, her favorite material… silk. She let the sheets go quickly, and stumbled out of bed. She tumbled to the floor, bringing the sheets and bedspread with her. She sat up and pulled her feet out of the sheets, and stood up. She brushed off her favorite long, white nightgown, which was now covered in cat hair. She sneezed softly, God, cats gave her bad allergies. She really, wanted to get out of this place…she really needed to leave this room. Stepping quickly over the tiny red tiles Rhina had specially placed on her floor, Lina opened the door, and stepped outside. She almost collided with Rhina's Siamese cat, Mesma. Lina quickly stepped over the cat, tripped and fell gently onto the light pink colored carpeting in the hallway. As her face lay at the top of the staircase, she heard voices and saw shadows. She couldn't make out any of them, except one. One was Gourry's voice. His was always the booming, overpowering one. When he talked…everyone stopped and listened, no matter how stupid what he had to say was…and believe her, he said some real stupid things. His voice… sounded stressed and tired, something she hardly ever heard out of him. She needed, no demanded, to hear what was up.

Picking herself up, she walked down the steps. Her tiny nightgown floated around her feet as she stormed down in a somewhat graceful manner into Rhina's living room. As her feet touched the midway mark of the stairs, all voices ceased, and everyone looked her way. Gourry stood, and looked as if he was about to walk to her, but his feet stayed glued to one spot. She stopped on the steps, and stared down hard at all those sitting inside the tiny living room. There was about 20 there, including Gourry. All appeared to be between 20 and 35, with the exception of one man sitting in the middle, who looked to be about 85. No one moved, not even Gourry as she continued to the bottom of the steps. She decided if her presence didn't get them to talk, then maybe her voice will.

_**GOURRY! What is going on here?**_

****

Gourry opened his mouth to talk but no words flooded out. He looked back at the old man, who simply nodded his head, giving his nod of approval. Gourry turned again, and opened his mouth, but shut it just as quickly as he opened it. Lina looked from his face to the old man's, and the old man looked at her. He had a crooked smirk, and a beardless chin. His tiny beady eyes seemed to laugh at Lina. The sight of his amusement and Gourry's speechlessness aggravated her, and she quickly closed the distance between her and Gourry and demanded to know what the hell was going on. When he turned his head away, a laugh echoed throughout the room. Lina turned her head towards the old man, and her eye started twitching. Gourry quickly grabbed a hold of Lina's shoulders, and tried to hold the angered girl back.

_Ay, Lina, calm down okay! Don't hit him, you know you can't hit an old man! _

The old man stood, and walked over to Lina's face. He stood no taller than Lina and was easily able to stare into her eyes. After looking deep into her eyes, he finally let spoke.

**Let her go Gourry. She won't do anything to me. **

Gourry let go of Lina's arm, and Lina pulled back her fist and swung. Much to everyone's surprise, the old man was sent crashing into the brick fireplace. Lina went into a rage and she continued chase after the old man. Gourry quickly grabbed hold of Lina. He held her by her waist and she kicked and screamed, demanding him to let go of her so she can teach the old guy a lesson. Everyone in the room ran over to help the old man, who was counting the stars dancing around her head. As they tended to the man's head, they stared over at the Lina, and a few whispered, and snorted things aloud. "She can't be the Lina Rhina talks about!" "And this is who she picked?" "I'll do it before I allow her to."

Gourry sensed the rising tension in the room, turned and carried his Lina up to Rhina's room. Lina protested loudly, kicking and screaming even harder than before. He managed to set her in the room, on the messed up bed and quickly closed the door behind him.

_**Gourry what the hell is going on downstairs! What do they mean allow me to do it? Who the hell is that bastard old man! Who does he think he is! She won't hit me!**_

****

_Lina! Calm down. Look, it's complicated. I barely understand myself. Just let me go get you some water to wash up with all right? And I'll explain it all to you while you have your bath all right?_

_**No Gourry! I want to know right this minute!**_

****

She stamped her foot, and Gourry merely laughed. He leaned down to kiss her nose, sending her into a fit of blushes and shocked faces. Still laughing, he walked out the door, and closed it tightly behind him. Lina was left standing on the inside of the door. She quickly got over her embarrassment, and her rage overcame her. Her two fists hit the door, and pain shot through her arm. For a few seconds she was paralyzed. As she slowly came back to the feelings in her arm, her rage slowly subsided. She stood with both fists on the door and she slowly opened her hand. She admired her tiny fingers, especially the ring finger, on her left hand. There lay a tiny diamond ring, with ruby and sapphires around it. Gourry had it especially made for her, and presented it to her, when she arrived at the altar of Amelia's grand ballroom. She will never forget that day. Nor will she ever forget this day… rather the day before. The blood… the sword… her Rhina. Her best friend… her Rhina. Tears stung her eyes, and she wiped at them furiously. She turned around and looked at the room, at the huge painting on the wall, just above the bed. The two of them did it, when they were around 7. Lina was the short one, covered in red and gold, with two wheels on her feet. Rhina was the purple one with the gigantic lopsided brown bow on her head. Her vision blurred, and Lina stormed across the room, and tore the picture off the wall. She stood back and watched as the painting fell in slow motion to the bed. She went to touch the paper…when she heard Gourry's footsteps on the staircase. He couldn't see her like this. She wouldn't allow it. She grabbed her night bag, opened the window, and whispering the words to her Levitation spell, she disappeared into the cloudy day.

Hey you guys, there we have it, chapter 2! What did ya think, what didn't ya like? Just review and tell me. Folks all you have to do is press that itsy bisty button on your mouse, and you can actually, tell me what you think! unbelieveable! Lol, well you guys, hoped you enjoy it, im getting to work on chapter 3, goodbye!


	3. Lakebed Treasures

Hey you guys! Here is the next chapter for you. as with all fanfics, i do not own any of the characters.. in this case, slayers. Okay, on with the fic!

**_Mariah Sunshine_**

Lina walked slowly through the dark woods, and savored each ray of sunlight that peeked its head between the numerous leaves. She slowed and picked up a white tiny flower, and began to pluck off its leaves and she went. Her mind was in another dimension, and her body felt heavy and tired. Gourry was hiding something from her.

Normally Gourry wouldn't know enough of any situation, to keep anything from her. It was always her at the front lines, making all the decisions. How could he know something she didn't…how could…how could he leave her out? She crumbled the tiny flower in her hand, and started to pick up her pace. She pulled her tiny blue night bag close to her back, and her hands dug into the straps viciously. Her hair bounced heavily upon her head, as her feet heavily pounded the soft dirt. Furry little rabbits, and golden foxes raced for cover as she approached, and they stayed put after she left. She was not a force to be reckoned with.

She thought and thought till her head ached, and she grew dizzy. She nearly walked clear into the lake, had it not been for a trusty root that tripped her, knocking her face first into the muddy lakeside. She pulled herself up angrily, and shot a quick fireball at the poor tree. Had it not been for the multitude of water in its roots, the tree would have gone up in smoke. She sat down beside her favorite weeping willow tree, and pulled off her boots. She threw them to the side, and quickly slipped her tiny toes into the water. It was cooling, brisk and refreshing. She leaned back and let out a small sigh. Those boots always made her feet so sweaty and hot this time of year. She wiggled her toes, and admired the blue polish on her feet. It was Gourry's favorite color. At the sudden thought of Gourry, her face turned into a scowl, and she quickly pulled her feet out of the water. She stood up, and pulled her shirt up over her head, and dropped her pants to the ground. She was wearing a gift that Amelia had given her, on the night before her honeymoon. It was an elegant silver bra, and panty set, made with the finest silk in the town, and sewn with the finest threads this side of the northern border. Amelia blushed the whole time, and said that it was her assistant who thought it appropriate… but it was clear this was all Amelia. It took everything in her not to jump straight in, but she knew she needed to remove the set first, or it would get ruined. She quickly unhooked her bra, and folded it, placing it in her night bag. Then she slid the panties down, and jumped up quickly to avoid getting mud on it. After both were neatly folded and in her bag safe and sound, she turned to the long awaited water.

The lake was serene, and tranquil. Today there was no birds, no ducks, and no lilly pads. All that was on the surface of the water was the shimmer of the golden sun as the rays danced along the aqua blue surface. The tiny ripples moved with the wind as it stopped, continued, and stopped again. Normally Lina was not a swimmer. She enjoyed her baths and a hot tub over a cold lake any day. But this… this water was freezing. She needed her heat, needed her fire. This was where Gourry was most happy. He loved his freezing cold waters, and often tried to drag her in with him. He needed to feel the cool, he needed his ice. It was what…Gourry loved… her Gourry. The thought of him brought sudden tears to her eyes. Is he really keeping something from her? She always hated not knowing what was going on… it always made her feel so helpless.

The hot tears flowed down her face and slide down her rosy cheeks. She closed her eyes, and walked slowly into the water. She walked and walked, until the water enveloped her body and all that was left above, was her head. She opened her eyes, and looked around. She was a good 25 feet off the lakeside. Then she turned and saw there was more than 100 feet of lake for her to explore. More of the cold, golden water. She closed her eyes and dove in. Her ears were instantly clogged and she heard water softly moving past her ears as she paddled her arms. Her eyes saw things that lay at the bottom of the lake. She saw ripped clothing, old boots, and one thing that sparkled underneath. The object caught her attention of course…she loved sparkly things, so she swam for it. She started to get tired but she only swam harder for it. The lower she went, the more pressure she felt. She swam and paddled 75 feet, until her tiny hands touched the bottom. Her lungs felt weak as she forced herself to hold the breath, and her hair as unruly as it was, flew this way and that, preventing her from getting to her goal. She rested on hand on the seabed and stretched the other out to the shiny item at the bottom. Her mind raced a hundred miles an hour. Could it be gold, silver? Antique coins that would make her rich? She finally managed to grab it, and as she did, and skeleton of a body rolled over onto her hand. She let out a scream, and all the air in her lungs was released from her mouth, and sent flying up to the surface without her.

She regained herself, and grabbing the sparking object, paddled hard to the top. She felt her lungs slowly giving way, and her body weakening from the lack of oxygen. Tears entered her eyes and were released to the waters around her. Try as she might, she just couldn't find the strength to pull herself up. She paddled and pushed, but soon, she could no longer even do that. She closed her eyes, and got ready for the death to set in. She felt the water around her, rushing in her ears, she felt the cold dancing about her finger tips… and then she felt the fingers of her Gourry wrapping around her waist. He quickly hoisted her up to the surface, the surface she thought she would never see again.

Gourry pulled her close, and peeled the wet red mess off her head as she violently coughed, and spit up bits of water she swallowed during her scream. Her fingers held tight to the sparkly treasure in her hand as she struggled to regain her normal breathing. She didn't dare look up at Gourry, who was more than likely to scold her for her greediness. Nowadays, he seemed to be even more protective over Lina…and for Lina that wasn't too much of a bad thing. He rested his chin on her head, as her breathing finally settled, and her strength returned.

_**Lina… are you okay?**_

****

_Yeah Gourry… I'm fine._

_**Aye Lina… I can't believe you almost drowned for that damned thing in your hand. **_

****

Lina remember the treasure in her hand, and clenched her fingers tight around it. She pulled away from Gourry's grip, and headed for the lakeside. Gourry was left with a shocked expression on his face. He didn't expect Lina to show any sort of gratitude… she didn't like having people rescue her… she liked her independence. But at the same time, Gourry didn't expect her to completely blow him off.

_**Lina! Wait for me!**_

****

He paddled hard back for the shore, but by then Lina was already on the lakeside. She pulled out a towel, and dried herself quickly. She dug into her bag, and pulled on her pink panty set, with the little bow in the front, and quickly threw on her clothes. When Gourry finally made it to the lakeside, she grabbed her bag, and pulled it over her shoulder. She turned to leave, when Gourry grabbed her arm.

_**Lina, what's wrong with you? Did something down there happen to upset you?**_

****

She pulled out of his arm, and headed into the forest. Gourry sighed, and squeezed out his hair. She disappeared behind the wall of green, and Gourry turned to follow her. She may not want his company right now, but she was gonna get it. There was something he needed to tell her, and he was gonna do it tonight.

Hey you guys! How do you like the next chapter? Review and tell me okay? Well, not much more to say, im working on chapter four now, so the next should be coming soon, goodbye guys!


	4. Bouncing Baby Girl

Hey you guys! Its been a while, i know. I've just been major busy and all. Well, here is the next chapter to the ficcy. I don't own slayers, nor would you be able to find me had you tried to sue. Lol, now, on with the Fic

**_Mariah Sunshine_**

Lina walked quickly about 20 paces or so, in front of Gourry. Her wet hair stuck to the back of her head in a tight ponytail and occasionally flew into the wind. There was an undeniable scowl on her face, and her eyes glowed with fire. The last thing she wanted…needed, was for Gourry to be around her. Who does he think he is? Her father? First he hides things from her, and then has the nerve to act high and mighty and save her. She would have been just fine had he not stepped in and yanked her out the water. She was just about to say her Levitation spell, and lift herself out. She didn't need him. For that matter she doesn't need anyone. Not him, not the old, man, and definitely not Rhina.

Gourry looked up ahead at his Lina. Although the forest was dark and the light was scarce, he could see Lina with no trouble. Her tiny pale body was outlined by the sagging, wet clothes. He then brilliantly guesses she must still be a bit wet from the lake incident. As he watches her trample her way through the dark forest he noticed three important factors in understanding Lina's mood. 1, her back was slightly slouched… meaning she was utterly exhausted. 2, her chin was slightly turned upward, meaning she was in a defiant mood. 3, her hand was clenched meaning she was angry and looking for someone or something to take it out on. He had been watching her for some years now…and everything about her was beginning to become so clear. The way she cocks her head when she is proud, or the way that little tooth shows when she was on a rampage. It was always the small things he noticed. He may never get the big picture as to why she is mad, but at least he understands that she is upset.

Lina however never took the time to see the small things. For her everything was big scale. You could tell her, her house burnt down, and she would be fine. Tell her, her dinner burnt and she would just about have a heart attack. It was things like this…and her moods that amused Gourry the most. He placed his hands behind his head and looked towards the sky… his Lina… he was very happy to have her.

The sunset quickly over the mountain, and the air began to pick up. A cool breeze came in from the north and blew heavily upon the two. The leaves rattled and shook, and the trees swayed from side to side. Lina shivered and pulled her cloak close. The cold stung through her wet clothing, and her skin became red and irritated. Her body hunched down lower in an attempt to stay warm, as she began to feel more and more tired. She slowed down, and Gourry easily walked to her side. He pulled off his long blue cloak, and tried to place it on her shoulders, but she pushed herself away from him, leaving Gourry hurt, and tormented. She began to walk away from him as if he was nothing more than a mere stone on the ground.

He walked slowly behind her like a punished child, as his mind wandered to what he could have done to hurt her. There was the day before yesterday, where he forgot that those type of toads were poisonous…and Lina spent the whole day throwing up. Or that night when he and Lina were in the tent and he accidentally elbowed her in the stomach. Or was it yesterday… when he couldn't get to the rider in time to save Lina's friend. Yeah… that had to be it right? I mean… she had been brushing him off since then right?

_**Lina...?**_

****

Lina's ears perked up at the sound of his voice. Even though she was mad at him…she couldn't force her body to stop her reactions to him. When she regained control of herself, she ignored him, and walked faster away from him. Gourry continued to speak anyway.

_**Lina… Listen I'm sorry I didn't make it in time to save your friend. I should have stayed by your side instead of riding up ahead. I should have looked at each alley more carefully. I know she meant a lot to you… and I know I can't bring her back but… I'm sorry. **_

****

She her fingers grabbed the strap of her bag, and dug deep into the leather. She really didn't want to hear this…not here, not now. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Why couldn't he just disappear? Why did he always have to be filled with some kind of emotion? Why couldn't be he just be mean and cruel, and just… let her hide herself sometimes. She closed her eyes tight, and the wind picked up, lifting her now dry ponytail with it.

_**Lina listen, do you remember, that… this morning I was supposed to tell you something? **_

****

Gourry stopped and looked at her. She walked just a few feet more and then stopped herself. Her body was shaking and she opened her eyes and stared ahead at the hole in the tree. Squirrels peeked their heads out, and gave her a sympathetic look. After a few short moments they continued about on their nightly feast in their home. For a second, she wished that she could just become a squirrel in the tree… or a bird in the sky…and just fly away. Yeah… fly away. Her hands that were clenched tight were suddenly released, and her body eased. She didn't look his way. How could she? She would have cried if she did. So she just waited there, with her back to him, waiting for his response.

**_Well Lina. It's about your friend… Rhina. _**Lina's head perked up, and her body became tense again. **_She wrote a letter for you…before she died. And well, I guess I'll let you read it, unless you want me to. _**

****

He waited for Lina to turn around and come get the letter. The wind picked up, and the sky suddenly became darker. Little stars slowly appeared in the sky between the leaves, and white petals were released into the wind. When she didn't move… he began to read the tiny letter.

_**Dear Lina,**_

_**I know that we've been friends for a really long time, and that you've been on the road for a while. I've requested your presence in my home a few months ago, and I know that you'll arrive shortly. I always knew you were the lazy type Lina, but I didn't think it would take so long for you to get here. Well… the whole reason I called you over is because I was pregnant, and I wanted you to be the first to see the child. And I wanted to ask that you become the godmother to the baby. I know that it is a big responsibility and you hate kids… but I don't think anything will happen to me. I'm as healthy as an ox, and I have you to protect me, should anything bad happen. **_

****

_**Well, I'm writing this letter, because the baby has arrived. It is a bouncing baby girl. I named her… Mariah Lina Laad. Yes I know haha, a funny name, but no more funny then yours Lina Fae Inverse. Well, I will be sending this out shortly, have you not yet arrived. Hope to see you soon Lina, Goodbye my friend. **_

****

Lina couldn't speak…she merely looked to her left at a small tree with tiny white flowers. She walked over and pulled a tiny flower from the tree, and then she twirled it in her fingers. Gourry walked up slowly behind her, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. This time…she didn't move, and she didn't budge. She just twirled the flower in her hand…and watched it. It pained Gourry a lot to see her like this. She really wasn't herself. She wasn't the happy bubbling Lina who took on the world. He pulled her tighter and he buried his face in her hair. The wind gave a tug, and the tiny flower flew from her fingers and into the sky. She watched it fly, and fall a few feet away from her. And she watched the flower as the tears rolled down her eyes. Then everything became a blur. She didn't remember Gourry picking her up…or her falling asleep in his arms. All she remembered, was that little white flower, and that name… Mariah.

DaDADUM. There we have it, where the title of the story comes from, and why all those people were so upset. Who woulda thought, Lina, a God mother? Who woulda thought.. Lina Fae? yikes! Gourry a Godfather! Yikes! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next is on it way! Bye you guys! R&R pleaseeeeee


	5. Peppermint, Rose and Lavender

Lina awoke with a start. Her hands were trembling and her hair matted down on her forehead with sweat. Her cotton nightgown was stuck to her skin, and the hem was attacking her ankles. The room was pitch dark, and she could barely see her hands in front of her face. She pulled back her heavy velvet sheets and swinging her legs onto the slippery hardwood floor she felt her way around to the window. She tripped over the cat a few times, and cut her foot on something sharp that was left out, but her body was too numb from last night to realize. When she finally got to the window, she pulled back the heavy purple velvet curtains and was bombarded with a wet mist. Rain fell heavily outside, and the entire town looked terribly sad and gray. Lightning sadly danced across the sky animals and people dodged in and out of the streets. The fires that had burned from the day that Rhina was killed were finally put out, and the smoke rose to the sky mystically. Buildings continued to sit in ruins, and men and children continued to pick up and remove body parts that were somehow forgotten. The sight was too depressing for Lina, and she turned her back to the window and examined her room.

This wasn't Rhina's room…the one she slept in before. This looked like Rhina's parent's room. The beautiful oak vanity, the heavy sheets. Yup, Rhina's parents room. They were the only people who were always cold, even though it was 90 degrees… inside the house. She scanned the floor, nice and neat, except for the single sword left out. She walked over to it, and knelt to the floor. She picked up the sword and placed it on her lap, examining the blades. This is what she had cut her foot, a few moments earlier. Using the bottom of her gown, she wiped away at the specks of blood from her foot. It looks like Gourry had been cleaning it this morning she noted to herself before she placed it in its blue hilt, which was on the other side of the room.

She felt terrible, and she knew she looked terrible too. She walked over to the vanity, and sat down, on the little round matching stool. On the top was a small pink pillow filled with goose feather. Only Rhina's parents would put pink, black AND purple in the same room she laughed to herself. Her hair silky red hair was overrun with tangles, and desperately needed to be brushed. She reached over, and picked up the leather bag on the side of the oak, and pulled out her hairbrush. She then looked up at herself in the mirror and stared at herself long and hard. Her bright red eyes seemed dull and saddened her peachy skin was an unnatural pale. Her normally plump pink lips were a thin line of peach. She hated when she looked like this, but was really too tired, and too upset to care. So she lifted her brush and began to stroke it through her hair as lightning and thunder danced outside the window.

The wind howled, and the house shook, but all Lina did was brush, and brush and brush. She stared at the mirror for nearly an hour, brushing her silky red strands, until finally, she heard a knock at the door. She then snapped back into reality, and placed her brush down. Gourry opened the door and wearily stepped inside. He didn't expect her to be sitting there, so when he stepped inside, he stopped and stared at her for a few moments.

**_Good Morning Gourry, _**Lina whispered softly, and she turned her head away.

**Good Morning to you Lina, it is nearly 3 in the afternoon. Lunch was just prepared, let me go get something for you to eat and something for your bath. **

Gourry turned and closed the door behind him. Unsure of really, what else to do, Lina stood and prepared her towels and soap for her bath. She picked the rose and peppermint bath soap. It always made her feel better when she was sad. It was a gift from her dear friend Amelia, when she stayed a month or so ago. She pulled out the rosy pink bath towels, one for her body, one for her hair, followed by the lavender scented shampoo she picked up in Disnia, on the way over. She then pulled out a simple nightgown, which would have to serve as her dress today. It was a silky blue with purple, floral embroidery that started around her breasts and ended at her feet. She was too tired and too out of it, to get dressed. She would more than likely spend the rest of the day in the room, why should she care about what she wore anyway? Besides... Gourry was pretty content with it.

She then heard a knock on the door, and Gourry entered with a small metal tub in one hand and a plate full of food in the other. He set the food down on the vanity for Lina, and then the tub in the middle of the room on the hardwood floor. Lina then turned and noticed Gourry was barely dressed himself. Sure he had his normal clothes on but none of his armor was on, and for that matter, his boots were off too.

**I'm going to go get your water. One and a half buckets of hot, one-bucket of cold I remember, it's in the fireplace. I'll be right back. **

Gourry was once again, out the door, and Lina was still on the bed. She turned and looked at the food. She wasn't really hungry, now that she thought about it, despite the demands of the terrible growling beast below. Ignoring her loss of appetite, she stood and made her way to the oak vanity. Swishing her white nightgown from side to the side. She sat on the round goose-feather oak stool, and began to eat.

As more food entered her mouth, the hungrier she got. The chicken tasted good. So succulent, so moist. The ham was superb with a simple hint of maple. The macaroni was cheesy just the way she liked it. She was simply in heaven. She stuffed and stuffed and stuffed until finally her 5-course breakfast/lunch was finished. She let out a satisfying burp, and rubbed her now full stomach. Gourry came in seconds later, drenched and red, with his hair flying in different directions, drenched as well. Lina turned and looked at him. Slowly, the corner of hers mouths turned upward, her mouth opened and she laughed at the site of him. He looked like a poor boiled chicken that managed to escape the pot. She laughed and laugh and laughed, until he joined her, unsure of what she was laughing about, but happy to see her smiling.

When the two managed to calm down and wipe away the tears, Gourry poured the buckets of water into the tub, and Lina discarded her clothes. She stepped in, and slowly made her way into the water. It had been a long time since she felt the warm water around her skin, and it really felt good. Gourry went to the bed and took the soaps and shampoo. He always took charge of her hair, the same way she did to his, so he handed her the soaps, and kept the shampoo to use. She scrubbed her skin with her peppermint soaps, and Gourry scrubbed her hair with the lavender shampoo. They both scrubbed and scrubbed until Lina was shining, and beaming from her cleanliness, move over Artemis!

Lina stepped out of the bath, and Gourry helped dry her off, even though he was drenched himself. Once Lina was dried and clothes, he took the towels and dried himself, changing his clothes to the exact same outfit as before…same size... different color.

Lina then sat at the vanity and from her leather bag extracted her hair oils, which she also got from Disnia. They were scented of rose, her favorite flower, and she eagerly poured them into her hair. Gourry came up behind her, and picked up her brush. He slid it through her hair, and admired how her hair was flawless. Although shorter than his, it was so shiny and silky, and she didn't even have split ends. Lina enjoyed the help, and the feel of the black brush massaging her scalp. He brushed and brushed and brushed, until Lina was almost asleep infront of him. Then he set the brush down, and took a step back.

Lina's eyes instantly flew open, and she looked into the mirror, at Gourry who was staring down at her.

**Lina… let me go… I gotta…. I'll be right back okay?**

Lina merely nodded her head as she watched Gourry leave from the mirror. She stood walked over to, and sat on the bed. She was beginning to hope that he was bringing something to eat with him, she suddenly seemed to have her appetite back…and she also seemed to be in an even better mood. She looked down at her toes. They were so cute and tiny. The red polish really brought out the beauty of her peachy skin.

Gourry opened the door and stood in the doorway. The light coming from the main hallway was bright, and Gourry's silhouette was strong and muscular. He seemed so powerful at that moment. Then he closed the door behind him, and his whole image changed. In his arms he held a tiny bundle of pink fleece and cottons. Peeking from the mass of fabric, Lina could see the face of a wrinkly little baby, and a mass or brown hair. His face was etched with sensitivity, as he looked from Lina to the baby. He looked content, protective, proud, and caring… he looked like the Gourry she knew.

He stepped over to Lina, making sure to miss the tub and the puddle of water, and stood in front of her. Before she could think, her arms reached up to him, and she took the baby from him. It felt so tiny...so light… so delicate. She was scared she would break it, and at the same time, scared to let it go. The baby looked to be no more than 1-week-old. Maybe even two. She yawned a lot, and her eyes were always closed, but when they did open, they were a ball of purple filled with sparkling light. Lina sat on the edge of the bed, and held the baby tight, for what seemed like hours, until she fell asleep, and the baby was taken away to be fed by a wet nurse. Gourry just watched her, the whole time, both loving, and despising the fact that they were now… parents.


	6. Children of Destruction

Hey you guys the latest chapter, and this one is well… really…. Well, just read it, then you'll see what I'm talking about. Oh, and don't forget to review! And I plead not guilty to owning Slayers, so all you guys know, and use this knowledge in the future when debating whether to sue me or not. Now on with the fic!

**_Mariah Sunshine_**

A gentle breeze swept swiftly across the forest. It danced quickly in the trees of the cherry blossoms, sprinted across the marigolds, and rested gently between the strands of crimson red before continuing along its way. The crimson haired beauty swished her hair back before pulling the reins quickly. She was seated upon a pale white horse with sparkling blue eyes, which tapped its feet impatiently as Lina turned to see what was holding up Gourry.

She was bareback on her beautiful tiny horse. It wasn't exactly tiny, but then again, it wasn't big either. She reached out, and stroked the horse's mane, and it replied by giving her a loud snort. She looked back up to the giant bush of leaves. Had it not been for the few rays of light peeking through, it could have been more like a wall. The horse tapped its foot, and neighed loudly, sending echoes throughout the dense forest. Lina absentmindedly reached out, and stroked the horse again. It wasn't long before the blonde heartthrob appeared from behind the bush, mounted on his own white horse. The horse was much larger than Lina's, a good foot larger, with a brown diamond right between its eyes. His appeared to be a bit muscular and faster, but Lina's looked to be more graceful. The mammoth horse made its way over to the graceful one. It snorted its way past Lina's horse, sending her horse, into a fit. Lina pulled tightly on the reigns and began to follow close behind Gourry and his horse. She looked up and watched as the rays of light peeked from the green leaves above her head, making mesmerizing patterns. Slowly both began making their way through the dense forest.

The horses moved slowly, steadily, pausing once in a while to nibble on some dandelions they spotted. Occasionally one nipped and bit at the other, but it was nothing the two horse riders couldn't handle. Lina suddenly stopped and turned back behind her. Gourry stopped a few feet ahead of her and looked back as well.

**Lina… what is it?**

_**Uhh…. Nothing… I think a squirrel maybe. **_

Gourry nodded and continued riding. Lina and her horse waited a few seconds more… staring at that wall of leaves. She knew she heard something…. There was…. Something there. She stared and stared until her horse impatiently panted, and Lina taking the hint, turned and caught up with Gourry. His head was in the clouds as usual, and he was literally staring up at the clouds. Lina laughed to herself and stealthily made her way over to him. She leaned over, and gently tugged on his long golden hair, yanking Gourry out of his daydreaming. By the time his brain slowly processed what had happened, Lina was speeding up way ahead of him. Gourry's horse angrily neighed as it realized that while Lina made her attack, her horse did as well. Gourry leaned forward and snapped his reigns sending him and his horse pounding forward. Lina's horse was ducking in and out of trees barely missing hitting giant tree trunks and walls of leaves and blossoms. Gourry's horse pounded the ground, following closely behind, but not easily able to keep up with the horse while it moved and ducked in-between the trees. Lina took her cue and ducked behind a large bush, and Gourry quickly followed her. He was sure he would have caught her, but found himself stumbling upon a dirt trail and almost into a tree. He pulled his horse to a stop and turned just in time. He then turned his horse again only to see Lina laughing on her own horse. Her head was back and her shoulders shook heavily. Her left hand shone and glimmered in the light of the sun. For a few moments he was mesmerized by the glisten, but then he snapped out of it when her hand moved, and she dismounted. She tied the reigns of her horse by a tree, and walk slowly past Gourry. He did the same, making sure to keep a wide distance between both horses.

Behind him was a white carriage that was being led by two, black and white speckled horses. The carriage was about the size of a small room, and did not look to be very stable. The paint on the outside was peeling, and the axle of one wheel seemed to be cracking a bit. They of course, couldn't afford anymore… that is until they reached Seirune. Once there Lina would seek the aid of Amelia and her father Philip, and she was almost positive they would help her. She walked to the carriage sending dust flying in all directions. She opened the door sending birds and animals flying from the terrible screech, and stepped inside.

The outside may have been terrible but the inside was actually quite nice. There was a bed… messy but a bed, a few chairs, a bucket with water and a window on each side of the small room. On the bed, the wet nurse was seated with little Mariah in arms. It had been one week since they left the town, and Maria was now approx. 3 weeks old. She couldn't do much more than cry, eat and poop. Lina adored her though. Gourry was exhausted with her crying. It always seemed she was handed to him when her eyes and nose were runny. Lina sat beside the nurse and took the baby into her own arms. Gourry made his way into the tiny carriage as well, and sat in a chair across the room. He shoved off his boots, and rested his head on the floral wallpaper behind the chair. He was two seconds from sleep when he tensed up, and stood quickly. Pulling on his boots he made his way outside and quietly closed the door behind him. Lina paid him no mind… maybe he needed to use the bathroom. Besides, little Mariah was just too damn cute! She just had just burped and giggled, sending Lina into a fit of laughs herself. The wet nurse joined in, and they laughed, that is... until the carriage shook violently. Lina quickly handed the baby to the nurse, and told her to hide under the bed, and not to move until she had returned. Lina stepped outside the door, and closed it behind her. She looked left, and before she could turn right she was struck hard with a fist, and she was sent sprawling into a tree. She sat up quickly, and wiped her forehead which now had a very wide gash. Their carriage was being attacked. She looked up and counted about 5 horsemen on white horses. Her own horse neighed in the corner, and she sprinted past the first 4 horseman towards it. Suddenly the other caught sight of her, and lifted his mallet to hit her. She was dumbstruck. Just then Gourry and his horse pounded past pulling Lina up with him, and dropping her in front of her own horse. Lina's horse by then was neighing frantically, and the nurse's screams could be heard inside the cabin as it was rocked forcefully back and forth. Lina grabbed the reigns and freed her horse as yet another horseman caught onto her trail. Her horse dodged quickly off train and into the forest. Two horsemen caught sight of her, and thinking she was easy prey, followed her and the other inside the forest. Little did they know, that this… the dense forest was Lina and her horse's playground. When they entered the dense leaves, they saw two sets of eyes among all the leaves. One of blue, and one of Red. That was sadly the last thing they saw… well besides the streak of silver. She had managed to catch all of their necks in two swipes. Lina sat for a few and caught her breath. The horsemen were identical to the ones in the town, and the ones that had killed Rhina. She wiped at the blood and sweat mingling on her head and looked to the sky. The sun was high, meaning it was noon. Could it have been around the same time too? Her arm had ached and her head pounded. Their necks were somehow thicker, and their bodies more muscular, than the ones from the village, could they be stronger versions? She was too tired to think at the moment too tired to care. All she wanted to do was collapse, and as a matter of fact, that was what she was about to do, until her horse jetted into action. Her horse had suddenly sensed something wrong, and stormed through the brush until they were out in the open on the dusty trail a few feet shy of Gourry's horse. It was on its side, making its way back onto its feet. Its side looked red, as if it were hit extremely hard. Lina's horse quickly made its way to its side. Lina, still seated on her horse looked around searching for Gourry, and the minute she saw him her blood went cold. He was on the ground a bloody mess. His arms and legs were terribly cut up, and he was next to the body of one horseman. The nurse had been dragged out of the carriage and her head was severed and not but a few feet away from Gourry. The last horseman was leaning over him about to plunge a knife into hit neck, until Lina without thinking sent an Emekial Lance clear through the heart of the last horseman. He fell instantly, but it looked as if he was still alive. Lina jumped off her horse, and ran to Gourry's side. The horseman slowly lifted his head up, and looked long and hard at Lina. His breathing was labored, and blood poured heavily from his hand that was clutching his heart.

You can't stop him Inverse. He's coming for that baby and whether you like it…. Or not…… he's… he's.. gonna... 

Lina raised her hand, and shot another spell clear through his head. She didn't look at him this time. She pulled Gourry's head onto her lap, and cradled it gently. Tears had seeped through her eyes, as he gently lifted his hand and placed it in hers. Left to Left, wedding ring, to wedding ring. He smiled at her softly, before closing his eyes. Lina then went into a panic. She raised her hand and laid it across his head. Using as strong a spell as she cold muster, she healed him quickly. She looked frantically across his face, and poured as much of herself into the spell as she could. Slowly the cuts and bruises across his body began to disappear, and his labored breathing became regular. She had felt exhausted, but she continued on, and finally she let her hand fall. When she was sure Gourry would be okay. She pulled off her cape and folded it underneath his head. Standing up she looked to the carriage. Where was Mariah? Where was she! The wench! All this happened because of her! It was her! She was the one that had caused Rhina's death. Now half the town was dead, now the wet nurse was dead… and her Gourry had almost died. Where was she! She would get rid of her! If it was the baby they wanted so badly, it was the baby they would have!

Lina's eyes were inflamed with fire and her hair flew furiously around her face. She stood and quickly made her way to the cabin. Dust rose with small puffs and her fingers clenched and released angrily at her sides. When she opened the side of the cabin door, she damn near ripped the hinges off the door, scaring the black and white horses. She stormed into the room, and instantly heard the baby's frantic screams. She kneeled beneath the bed, and pulled the baby out. Sitting on her heels, she pulled the baby face to face with her. Unsure of what else to do she peered into the eyes of the one who had cause all this damn destruction, the one she would have to get rid of. She laid the baby on the floor, and pulled her sword out of its hilt. Blood from the horsemen was still fresh and wet, dripping down the sword. She placed the sword by the baby's neck, then, raised it to her head. Once the cool sword was rested upon the head of the child, she lifted it, and lowered it to the baby's feet. She then lifted the sword, and lightly pierced the flesh on the baby's forehead. She made sure only to cut the baby lightly, like the size of a tiny paper-cut. The baby's tears were streaming and her nose was running and dripping terribly. Lina's eyes were the burning Hell itself, and the baby calmed down and peered into them. Lina looked into the baby's eyes, and the baby into hers. Suddenly, Lina was overcome with the love she had felt for the baby from before, and she pulled the baby tight into her arms and nuzzled her chin into the baby's hair. She ran her hand across her forehead, touching the scar she had herself underneath the bang. Baby destruction. That is what she was… that is what… Mariah was. Picking Mariah up, she went outside, and seated herself beside Gourry. Blood and swords littered the ground and her own body and hands were covered in the mess. But she sat back, and as the noon turned to evening, and the evening to night, she rocked the baby in her arms.

Hey you guys! Here is the latest chapter. It may have been a little disturbing. I hope I didn't offend anyone. But anyways, if you enjoyed it, if you didn't, review and let me know, so that I can make the story better. See ya!


	7. I'll dream a dream of dreams

Hey you guys! Here is the next tiny chapter to the Mariah Sunshine tale. I hope you guys enjoy and get this. Although im sadly disappointed to tell you guys this, but i don't own slayers, so you can't sue. Sorry, Now on with the fic!

**_Mariah Sunshine_**

The sound of dripping water could be heard loud and clear as it echoed through the darkness. Lina, alone in the dark, turned to her left and then her right, looking for anything to identify with. She raised her hand to her face, and squinted hard, hoping to see her hand. She was sadly disappointed by the darkness that blinded her. She exhaled slowly, sending a cloud of white billowing smoke from her breath. Her lips were turning blue, and although her body was cold, she could not feel it. She felt numb from the brain down. She moved her fingertips and touched her face. She knew she was moving, of that there was no doubt. But for her to feel it was another story. She couldn't even feel the water surrounding her feet. It laughed and pulled and tugged at her toes, mocking her ignorance of its presence.

Unsure of really what else to do, she took a step forward, sending a massive wave forward into the darkness. She did not see the wave but she heard it, and she knew it was of a terrible force. She heard it move as screams and cries echoed into the darkness. She turned from side to side, looking for the people's voices she heard. When she saw nothing, she took a step back, and suddenly, light appeared before her. It was red, and bright, casting a bloody look upon her skin. She stared at it as it cast a scene of gloom and pain into the darkness. After a while, she looked down at the water and saw her reflection. Kneeling down, she steadied herself with her hands, upon the water's surface and peered at herself. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun, and enveloped in a multitude of pearls. A crown of what appeared to be gold was decorated with more pearls sat upon her head, and a string of pearls hung around her neck and in her ears. Her lips were a brick red, and although stained red from the light, her dress was a white gown, that was fit for a queen. Her neckline came together, in the shape of the top of a heart, and her sleeves were puffed at the top, tight at the wrist. The gown was tight around her waist but billowed around her feet, giving her an unexpected look of both beauty and elegance. She reached her hand out to touch the water, but sent waves rippling across the surface. The wave rose up over 4o feet high from her touch, and forced their way away from her. In each wave she saw the face of men, women and children, screaming, yelling and running for their lives. In the last wave send from her fingers she saw a tiny girl. She was no more than 3 years old and alone in the forest. Her tiny pink gown was ripped and torn and she backed herself to a tree screaming and crying her little eyes out. Her long black hair was cascading down her shoulders and she raised her hand to protect herself. Suddenly, a sword slashed across her imagine and the waves fell to the surface of the water and became calm again. Horror etched across Lina's face as she stumbled backwards and fell to the surface of the water. Her dress tangled at her feet and she tried in desperation to stand up, but each movement she made cause another horrendous wave to be born, and more screams and faces filled the seas. After a few moments of struggling she manage to stand up, and suddenly the waves calmed.

She turned trying to get a look of all that was around her, and to see where the eerie red light. Her dress twirled on the water and the water rose at her feet, raising her hurling into the air. She fell to her side, as it lifted her high into the air. Finding herself miles from where the water surface originally was, she looked down. The water danced around her but she stayed raise upon a pedestal of cold water. Cold. That was the only sudden feeling that returned to her body as she lay on the water waiting for something to happen. She looked up and saw a red jewel that shown brightly. Her eyes became fixed upon it, and it grew and grew coming closer, and closer to her. Her eyes became trance-like and she found herself unable to move. Upon her own head she felt a hot glow as a red jewel fixed itself on her forehead grew and burned. Her hair became undone and slid to her shoulders, slipping down her back. She involuntarily reached out her arms, and grasping the light pulled it into her arms. The light then transformed into the little baby Lina had become a mother to. Mariah held fast to her crying and screaming as red light glowed from her body. Lina hushed her, and sang a soft sweet song to her. Her voice echoed softly through the darkness and her eyes became soft and tender. The baby quickly hushed and stared at her with her warm eyes. Lina lifted her arms and held the baby high. A streak of red lightning flashed behind Mariah and she was engulfed in black, which spread across the room and the water's surface. Darkness once again captured Lina and the water rose up in anger and the screams of people could be heard. Lina was tossed and strewn about as the people in the water they reached for the baby angrily. Lina dove for the child and her arms surrounded little Mariah and their foreheads touched. Suddenly a blast was heard and the water retreated in fear. Lina was thrown back, and sitting on the water she sat face to face with a terrible monster. It was a black creature with the wings of a dragon, and the face of an angry black lizard. The eyes were a cold black, and its feet terrible claws with webs. She sat before the monster, which she recognized as Mariah, as cuts began to appear all over her skin. She looked forward into the face of the monster and before she could speak, its teeth were at her neck, crushing her bones. Her head was forced up and she stared up at the sky, as the jaws of the monster held tight to her. As she tried to speak blood ran down her lips and down her dress. It tainted the water, which hissed as each drop of her blood mingled with its people. The creature finally let go, and as Lina fell. The waters opened and she fell past the parted seas. Her body was frail and she looked up at the monster, which had just destroyed her being. Behind it, she saw a golden gem. She weakly reached her fingers out for the gem, and seconds before she hit the water; the gem exploded and Lina woke up in a cold sweat.

Hey you guys. Here is the next chapter. Pretty creepy huh? Makes you wonder... whose really the bad guy here? And what is that golden gem that was seen in both Lina's nightmares so far? Don't worry all answers will be given soon enough. Don't forget to review you guys! The next chapter is on its way! goodbye!


	8. Ambassadors' Return

**Heeyyyy my dearest buddies that have been reviewing for me regularly. How are you? Well, this is the newest chapter, and I think this one just may be a very well written one. Review and let me know what you think okie? Unfortunately I have bad news. No I didn't save on Geico, and no I don't own slayers or its characters, therefore you cannot sue. Now on with the fic!**

_Mariah Sunshine_

In the bright sunny sky, confetti is strewn across the winds. Music from trumpets and drums are carrying the melody of the crowds' screams throughout the lands. Women in their best gowns and men with their best suits are standing on either side of the gateway. Young children are dodging around and beneath the legs of their parents, pushing to get a better view at the front of the crowd. Vendors stand to the side handing out free food for the celebration ahead. The merry people are lined along the pathway of the castle waiting and hoping full of eagerness. On the steps of the throne stands Princess Amelia in a royal blue gown. Her hair falls in a neat black bob at her chin, and her jewelry glitters of silvers and gold made especially for her. On her arm is a handsome young man with skin of rock and hair of steel. He is dressed in a royal blue suit with a matching bow tie. The both stand together arm in arm with Prince Phil standing behind them, in a tux of black and white silk. Phil raises his hands above the heads of Amelia and Zegaldis signaling for quiet. Amelia smiles widely and looks from side to side as the entryway for her clears. Phil nods his head and Amelia and Zegaldis hands raises to the sky in a synchronized wave to their subjects. Screams and cheers are heard miles away as they greet their Princes and Princess on this most wonderful day. Suddenly a knight came running up the walkway and kneels down in front of Princess Amelia and Prince Zegaldis.

**Your Highness, I have caught sight of the chariot, it is on its way now. **

Amelia nods her head and the knight scatters to a side with the crowd. Amelia raises her hand, demanding quiet from her subjects. After a few moments, the gates at the far end were opened and the townspeople grew quiet. The tattered and broken carriage rolled slowly to the castle. 6 horses headed the raggedy carriage. Two of white and 4 of black and white speckles. It creaked along and the townspeople peered curiously inside. Children ran upside the carriage until they were yanked back by neighbors and parents. The horses slowed to a crawl, and pawed and neighed at the unusual cement ground they were forced to endure. Finally the carriage slowed to a stop at the steps of the Royal Palace. The servant Amelia had sent out days before stepped off the top of the carriage and ran to the side door. The crowd held their breaths and leaned in hoping to get the first sights of the arrivers. Taking a deep breath the servant opened the door, and bowed to the ground by the side of the carriage. First emerged a gentleman in blue armor and black boots. His eyes were sparkling sapphires and his hair a golden blonde. All the women throughout the crowd sucked in a breath and sighed. Gourry turned back to the carriage and offered his hand inside the carriage. A smaller hand with gloves of deep lavender took it. Her foot came out first, and was covered with the same color boot as the gloves followed by her skinny but shapely legs. All the guys that were able to see her held their breaths as the women patted their rolling pins in their hands. With one foot steady on the ground and another in Gourry's hand, Lina Inverse stepped out into the sun. The crowd instantly went wild and balloons and more confetti was released into the wind. Lina had tiny Mariah held tight in arm and with her other, she swished back her crimson hair and waved to the people standing around her. The crowd went into a frenzy as she smiled brightly, and turned to the castle. Amelia and Zegaldis arm in arm made their way down the stairs of the palace and Gourry took Lina's arm and made their way up. When finally they met in the middle, they were thrown into hugs and tears of joy from Amelia. Women dabbed at their eyes and men held up unknown glasses of wine. Children screamed and applauded, as the 5 friends made their way up the steps and inside the palace. The guardsmen followed them inside and closed the door behind them.

Phil led the crew's way into the conference room, which was set up with food and tablets of information. Phil quickly sat at the head with Amelia to his right, and Zegaldis to his left. Lina sat beside Amelia, with Mariah in her arms, and Gourry sat next to Zegaldis. Phil raised his arms and laughing heartily spoke.

**My My MY! Welcome, welcome back to the Palace my dear friends how was your journey? **

**_Fine. _**Lina replied wearily.

**_Hey what's with the big welcome? I thought the town hated Lina's guts? _**Asked Gourry in an equally tired voice. Lina looked angrily at Gourry and began to bounce and cradle the baby in her arms.

_Well, word has gotten out how you saved a village from the terrible Fagu bandits. The town is proud that their ambassadors have made an even bigger name for the town. _Amelia said happily. _We are quite proud of you as well. It seems that they were quite feared in that region._

**_Amelia, listen, we didn't save the town. By the time we arrived, more than half the people were dead, and more than half the buildings were demolished. _**Lina said bitterly. **_Including Rhina._**

Amelia looked at Lina with a shocked expression. Rhina had been killed! She had not personally met up with her, but she knew how important Rhina was to Lina. They had been friends for years, the only real contact Lina kept with her old town. Her thoughts were cut short when Lina began to speak again.

_**I don't think it was the Fagu bandits that did this Amelia. They were much stronger than anything that the Fagu could hand out. They rode trademark white horses, two of which we rode in on, and carried large swords. They weren't after the people either. They were after this child. **_

Lina held up the tiny baby who started to whimper in Lina's arms. Gourry looked across at the two and his heart softened at the baby's voice. He reached over the table, and decided to take the baby. Lina gladly handed the baby across the table, and Gourry cradled her softly in his arms. Mariah began to giggle as she played with Gourry's golden locks of hair. Lina continued speaking to Amelia and once in a while turning to Phil and Zegaldis.

**_I know it may seem silly, but on the way over, Gourry and I were attacked. The bandits killed the wet nurse, and the baby was forced to drink cows milk that Gourry stole from a nearby farm. The bandits were stronger than the ones in the town and had Gourry a bloody mess on the ground by the time I finished with two of them. I managed to knock him away from Gourry with a spell, but I didn't kill him. I went over to begin a healing spell on Gourry and the bandit looked at me, and told me that the man wouldn't give up until he had that baby. _**She said quickly as she pointed to Mariah who was still laughing and playing with Gourry's hair. **_It may seem silly but there is something about that baby that is gonna get us killed. _**

_Lina, don't be ridiculous! Who wants something from a helpless baby!_

_**Amelia! I think I would know it attacked Gourry and me. It upset me so much I nearly killed the child there after.**_

Everyone around the table stopped and looked at Lina after she said that. Even Gourry who was preoccupied tickling the baby stopped and looked up at his wife. Lina suddenly ashamed hung her head low, and tried to find an answer that would make them understand.

**_It just made me so angry to know that because of that child I almost lost Gourry. Don't worry… I didn't harm her. I couldn't bring myself to do it. A child of destruction she may be, but not yet. _**Amelia quietly lowered her head and looked at the baby. She saw what Lina meant. The birthmark across the child's forehead, it was the same that Lina had on her own forehead. Amelia nodded and turned to Lina.

_So then what are we to do about this situation?_

**_Well, I came to check the resources of the Seirune library. I know it may not be much, but I have a golden locket I found at the bottom of a nearby lake, and an idea of who might be behind this. _**Turning to Gourry****she quietly whispered**_, and I want an interpreter for the nightmares I have been having. _**

Gourry looked up at her softly. The baby was laying on his shoulder her tiny pink dress dragging across Gourry's silly face. Lina's eyes smiled for just a moment. He had been with her when she had those dreams. The one who woke her up as she screamed and held her and the baby as they both cried bitterly. She told him about each one, puzzled and unsure of really what they meant. She must have blanked out cause Gourry's hand touched hers softly, and Lina looked up at him. Turning to Amelia, Gourry explained that maybe they should take a rest first and continue first thing in the morning. The maids were called, and Gourry, Lina and Mariah were escorted up to their room on the west wing of the Palace.

After they left Phil, Amelia, and Zegaldis remained in the room, and began looking over papers. Sensing something outside the room, Zegaldis looked up and out the window. He stared for a bit until he felt a hand at his shoulder. He looked up the see Amelia smiling. She nodded to him, and bent down leaving a kiss upon his forehead. She quickly exited the room, and entered the West wing for bed.

Amelia held her dress high and out of the way as she walked up the large staircase. Her glass shoes tapped the ground heavily, and her dress sweeped across the stairs behind her. She wanted to meet this Little Mariah, before Lina and Gourry fell asleep. After that, there was no hope of waking them till morning. When she finally made her way to the top of the stairwell, she stopped and glanced at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a bit out of place, but nothing her dearest friends hadn't seen already. Her makeup was off, but then again who hasn't seen her without it? She peered closely at the gold on her head and noticed a small movement outside the window. She wasn't quite sure what it was, but there was a sweep of black across the sky. She turned around quickly, and walked towards the mirror. Normally everyone else would have been afraid, but she was taught with the magic that worked best in this region.. white magic. She opened the window letting a cold fall breeze into the room. Goosebumps overcame her and she ran her gloved hands over her arms. She had to look out the window and see what the hell was out there.

So standing as close to the window as possible, she stuck her head out and was overcome by a strong wind. She was forced back and onto the floor with a loud thud. When she had regained herself, she stood up, and brushed off her costly gown. Ha... it must have been the wind after all she though to herself. She stepped to the window, closing it tightly, but not before bloodthirsty words seeped through the sill.

Bring me the child.

Amelia slammed the window shut, and locked it quickly. She then cast a white magic spell over the window making sure it stayed shut until she said otherwise. She began to go into a panic as she turned and saw the lights flashing around her eyes. She lifted her skirt high and ran. Her glass shoes pounded the wooden floors heavily, and her dress flew rapidly behind her. Her breathing quickened as she turned each corner and ran up each flight of stairs. She looked up, the 3rd floor. She only needs one more flight and one more corner before she was at Lina and Gourry's room. The lights were already put out, seeing as Gourry and Lina hated it when they slept. So Amelia, slowed down, and creepingly walked to the door of Lina and Gourry's room. When she finally made it to the white oak door, she raised her hand to knock, but was taken back by a loud thud and a scream. Amelia's face turned white, and her body began to shake. Her friends were in the room! She needed to help them. She placed her gloved fingers on the doorknob, and turned it slowly. Once the lock on the door was released, she took a deep breath and quickly opened the door. She stepped inside the room quickly, covered her mouth with her hand, and screamed as loud as she could.

**DaDADUUMMM Well what happens next? You gotta wait for the next chapter you guys. Reviews would be greatly appreciated, so that I can keep this story going well. I'll get started working on the next chapter for you guys right away. Hope your enjoying it! Goodbye!**


	9. King of Twisnia and drooling brats

**Hey your guys! Here is the newest.. and longest chapter of my fanficcy. I hope you enjoy it! Oh, dear me! I don't own slayers… okay so don't soon, now on with the Fic!**

_**Mariah Sunshine**_

At the sound of Amelia's screams, Zegaldis's head turned and faced the door. Phil was already on his feet and he reached behind his chair for his sword. Zegaldis had his attached at his waist, and nodding to each other, took off for the West wing of the palace. When they entered the first hallway, they tripped over flower stands, and knocked over vases. Since Phil was leading Zegaldis managed to always have something in his face. From flower roots, to posted documents, everything that Phil knocked down came to him. Phil, however was too much on a rampage to find his screaming daughter to really care. Her life was at stake and he'd be damned if any priceless artifact kept him from getting to her.

They rounded corners, and dashed up stairs, breathing and panting heavily. It seemed like palace life was really starting to slow them down. Zegaldis hadn't run for weeks, and it seemed like his thighs were on fire. It wasn't until they got to the top of the forth landing that they slowed down. Zegaldis dodged in front of Phil, knowing just how crazy he could get in these situations. Pulling out his sword he inched his way to the cracked door, kneeling low. His breath was low and in short pants, as he tried to be quiet, and his hands shook slightly, swaying his sword from side to side. He stealthily backed himself against the side frame of the door, and finally, with a great push forced it open and took stance in the doorway. Before Zegaldis could react, Phil pushed in front of him, and screaming fell to the floor beside his daughter.

Zegaldis looked down at the father daughter pair on the floor, and shaking his head put the sword away. Amelia was on the floor screaming over a vase that was broken. She had bought in Disnia on her last conquest. Phil had joined in on the tears seeing as how that damned vase was valued at just about half their kingdom. Zegaldis, stepping over the crazed parent and child, made his way to the bed, and sat down on the edge.

Gourry was laying across the bed, legs dangling over the side. His hands were behind his head and the baby was sleeping soundly on his chest. It looked as if he was preparing for bed, because his shirt was strewn across the floor, and his boots and armor were put away. His face was etched with a content sleepiness that could only be described as Gourry. The sleeping baby also seemed quite happy to be where she was. Her tiny toes were curled up, and her hands in fists on Gourry's chest. She had a tiny fleece nightie that covered her arms and all the way to her ankles. Her head was facing the door and tiny bits of drool spilled from out her mouth. Zegaldis was moved by the sight, but taken back by the drool, and turned to look for Lina. She emerged from behind him, in a nightgown of her own. It was a long spaghetti strap nightgown that was the color of gold. Her hair bounced heavily around her shoulders and a few wisps were taken aback by her movements. Beads of moisture rested on her arms and around her shoulders. Zegaldis was surprised she managed to get a bath in, and that the baby was not screaming her head off. Or for that matter… neither was Lina. She would more than likely have to pay for the damage that was putting Amelia and her father in such distress a few feet from her bed. Gourry barely acknowledge that Amelia was on the floor, and for that matter neither did Lina. He stood up, turned to Gourry and began rubbing his face agitatedly. He then spoke loud and sternly.

You guys do realize, your gonna have to pay for the damage.

Gourry paid Zegladis no mind. He was delighted by a small feather floating about the room. Lina was sitting at the vanity of course, brushing the tangles out her hair. Zegaldis's was suddenly taken back with anger at how much they were ignoring the Royal family. Lina from the vanity mirror was watching Zegaldis's face turn from tired, to dismay, to angry. She spoke before he had time to wake the baby with his yelling.

_**Yeah, Zel, we know we'll pay for the damage, but you guys are the ones that have to pay for the vase.**_

After she spoke, Zegaldis's face turned from pleased, to shocked, and he turned to Lina, silently demanding an explanation. Lina laughed to herself. His face was really more animated than she last remembered. She really needed to thank Amelia, cause she seemed to be growing on him.

**_Zel you see, it wasn't us that broke the vase, it was Amelia. We did however break the picture frame. _**Zegaldis looked at the floor beside the bed. Sure enough there was the picture frame with the entire crew smiling. Even that damned bastard Xellos. Lina continued on. **_Amelia, your wife, was the one who broke the Disnia vase, after she came storming in here like the king of Twisnia. _**

Zegladis's face fell and continued to fall as Lina spoke. Gourry who was watching the feather caught sight of Zegaldis's face, and silently began laughing to himself. Suddenly Zegaldis's face turned a bright shade of red, and he turned aggravated towards Lina.

She is the Princess of this palace you know! She has every right to go running about anywhere she pleases. 

_**Princess of Seirune, but NOT King of Twisnia. **_

Zegaldis had had it. He walked over to Amelia, and peeling his poor crying wife off the floor, stood her on her feet. She blubbered about how daddy was gonna kill her, all while Phil was on the floor blubbering himself. He wrapped a heavy stone arm around Amelia, and taking Phil by his princely foot, dragged them both out the room, before anymore damage could be done. Lina who watched the whole thing from the mirror suppressed a laugh until the door was shut and the party was down the first flight of stairs.

_**Ha! Gourry did you see the look on his face when he realized that the damage done was by his own wife.**_

**Ha, yeah Lina I saw. He seemed pretty sure it was us too. **

Lina stood and shaking her hair out quickly walked over to the bed.

_**Yeah, well you know how beautiful sorceresses always get blamed for other people's mistakes. **_

**But a lot of the time you really were the one who committed the wrong Lina. **

Lina after making her way to the bed, lifting her ankle length dress up, and crawled onto the bed. Se proceeded to knock him across the head for his last comment and then she lay beside him. His hair was all over the place, and mingled with hers as they lay side by side across the bed. Lina looked down at the sleeping baby that laid across Gourry's chest. She looked so tiny and peaceful. Gourry looked so cute with a baby on him. So sweet and handsome. Who would have thought that Lina would be tied down with a baby so soon in the game? She got married only a year ago. She may as well have been knocked up on her wedding night. Gourry seemed to have been taking this so well. He changed the diapers, and always managed to put them on backwards, or get attacked by the baby. When he fed her, her bottles it seemed there was always more milk on him than in the babies mouth. And baths? Forget about it. He was always twice as wet as Mariah was. It was funny, but that never discouraged him. He still kept on going, even if that meant total embarrassment, and pain for weeks. She didn't realize she was staring at the baby so long, until she felt Gourry's hand slide across her cheek. Taken aback, she looked up at Gourry who was smiling at her.

**You okay Lina?**

_**Yeah Gourry, I'm fine. **_

**You sure? I mean, I know this is a big transition to make, and that... you weren't quite ready for it. As a matter of fact I expected more yelling, and anger from you. I just want you to know, I wasn't ready for it either… and that I'm here for you, to help you with whatever you need. I'm your protector, anything you want you got it. **

Lina smiled wholeheartedly. She loved when he spoke like that to her. It always touched her heart. He rarely knew what was going on outside, but he always knew what was going on the inside, in her mind and heart. She nodded her head and laid her head on his shoulder. He managed to slide an arm under her. And wrap it around her shoulder. Lina's hand reached out, and gently stroked the baby's back. Gourry watched as the baby's back rose and fell, and as Lina's hand rubbed and patted. When just about an hour went by, Lina's hand stopped and her head slid into Gourry's neck. After a few seconds Gourry, very gently lifted the baby, and laid her on a pillow at the head of the bed with his long arms, and when the baby was laid, turned on his side to face Lina. She was knocked out with just as much drool on her face as the baby. Lifting them both off the bed. He managed to get her into both his arms without waking her. Laughing to himself, he noted how wonderful his skills were, as he laid Lina beside the baby. She mumbled something in her sleep about a stinky diaper, and Gourry had to suppress a laugh. Once both "mommy" and baby were tucked away, he went off to take his bath.

Lina had left the bathroom in disarray. Her soaps were all over the place and pools of water sat on the floor. He looked inside the bathtub. It seems she made a bath for him before leaving the tiny bathroom. Smiling to himself, he sank into the now cold water, and scrubbed himself vigorously. He wouldn't wash his hair tonight because Lina wasn't up to help him… maybe tomorrow. He put his shampoo on the other side of the tub and picked up his soaps. She had even put out his soaps he laughed to himself. Don't get him wrong, soaps were soaps, but to walk around smelling like flowers was a bit too… feminine to him. He scrubbed and scrubbed and scrubbed some more, until the water in the tub was a dark mess. It had been a while since Lina and himself, were able to bathe. Sure they wiped down, but it wasn't the same as a soul tingling hot bath. The baby always seemed to be crying, or hungry, or something. Suddenly his thoughts were broken by the cry of the baby in the next room.

**Speaking of the devil!**

He stepped out of the tub, and pulled the drain, thank god for the indoor plumbing he said to himself, and turned and grabbed two towels. He wrapped one around his waist, and the other, he dried his arms, back and chest off, as he briskly made his way to the room. Lina was awaken and tiredly holding the baby, rocking her as best she could. She had terrible bags under eyes and it looked as if she was about to collapse of exhaustion. Gourry shivering made his way over to the bed, and took the baby from Lina. She instantaneously dropped back to the bed, and fell back into a deep sleep. He smiled at Lina and then turned back to the baby who looked as if her face was about to crumble in tears again.

**Ay! No, Mariah, please don't cry. Lina is tired now she needs some sleep. **The baby listened for a second but once Gourry's mouth was shut her face crumbled again and tears began to slide down her chubby rosy cheeks. **No, no nooo… please don't cry Mariah! **He walked to the vanity and picked up Lina's bag. He pulled out a diaper, and proceeded to change little Mariah's dirty diaper on the vanity. She had been wet… so maybe now she would sleep. Mariah smiled for just a second before, her face crumbled into tears again. Okay, okay, maybe she's hungry he thought. Picking up Lina's diaper bag again, he searched and searched till he pulled out the last baby bottle with cow's milk. The bottle had cooled, and needed a way to warm it up. He looked at the bathroom. There was no running hot water… only drainage… so much for indoor plumbing. Then he looked at his tiny sleeping Lina. No doubt she had heat her spells yeah?

He walked over to the bed, and sat down beside Lina. Taking his free arm he gently pushed Lina. She roused from her sleep, only to roll over and curl up into a ball. Sighing to himself, he pushed Lina harder, and she went rolling off the bed. His face became a fit of laughter and he suppressed his cackling as best he could as Lina climbed back onto the bed and looked up at him. She was too drowsy to put two and two together and realize he was the one that pushed her off the bed, so she merely laid back down, and closed her eyes. Before she could sleep again, Gourry informed her the baby was hungry and held the bottle up to her. Without looking she cast a light spell, and heated the bottle with her own energy. Then rolling over returned to her deep sleep state.

It seemed Lina really did know what she was doing, cause the bottle was the right temperature. Gourry then placed it to Mariah's mouth and she hungrily drank. Her bright purple eyes searched Gourry's now tired face, and then the ceiling looking for something to look at. Her fingers curled and uncurled, and she kicked her feet as Gourry fed the poor hungry child. She drank and drank and drank until the bottle had only a few drops left in it. Then she closed her eyes… then opened them again, forcing herself to stay awake. After about an hour of drifting off and waking up, the baby finally fell into a deep sleep, and Gourry extracted the bottle from the baby's mouth. Placing it on the nightstand by the bed, he laid the baby down beside Lina, face up, and wiped at her chin with one of his wet towels. Too tired to really care what he slept in now, he dropped the towel he used to clean the baby's mouth with on the ground pulled back the sheets and slept in the now dry towel that was wrapped around his waist. Lina would have yelled at him had it been any other day, but today, they had a baby and today, they both were exhausted.

The sunlight rose, awaking Lina from her sleep. Judging from the height of the moon. She fell asleep around 10, and judging from the sun, she woke up around 10 as well. She had never felt so revitalized, and rejuvenated. The baby must have felt the same way because she kicked and screamed happily beside Lina. Lina looked over at the child, then at Gourry whose hair looked a great mess. It seems he really didn't have a great night sleep. Sitting up, Lina rolled out of bed, and picked up little Mariah with her. She walked to the night bag and pulled out a change of clothing. Normally she would have had a bath, but she needed to get some more milk for the baby before she started crying and woke up the palace. She pulled out a blanket from the baby bag surprisingly on the vanity, and laid it across the floor. Placing little Mariah on it, she changed her clothes quickly and quietly. Finally, it was her turn. She put on her leggings, and her tunic and what not. It had been a while since she put on her regular clothing and it felt really good. After dressed she sat down with the baby brushed her hair, and changed Mariah's diaper. Picking up her leather bag, she pulled out some paper and scribbled a note to Gourry. They would be at either the barn, or among the street vendors. She then wrote she would be back around noon. She placed the baby's bottles inside the leather bag to fill up while at the barn, and reminded herself to get the nurse to bring an icebox up there. Placing the baby in a little carrier that was attached to her tiny frame, she set out for the Palace barn, which was just about a 20-minute walk.

Lina hurried along the path and managed to get to the barn 5 minutes earlier than expected. She didn't like being outside around noon. Bad things happened like Rhina's death, and the ambush of their carriage. There was no doubt... someone was after her baby, and she needed to protect her, until she found out what was up. She suddenly stopped. Her baby…did she just say that? Shaking her head. She thought long and hard. Wow this kids really grown on her. But she wasn't Lina's baby. She was Rhina's baby. She was about to become someone else's responsibility. Sure she loved the child, but… how the hell could she and Gourry raise it? Gourry can't count to 20 without taking off his socks and shoes, and Lina can barely take care of herself with her lifestyle. How would a baby run from bandits, and shoot fireballs? Or for that matter, wield a sword. The baby picking up on Lina's thoughts began to cry bitterly. Lina looked down tenderly and soothed her.

_**Awww Mariah, don't worry, we are almost to the cows and I'll milk you some milk okay?**_

The baby however did not stop crying bitterly. Lina made it to the barn, filled up all the bottles, and even managed to get a pail for the room, but Mariah continued to scream and cry her pretty little head off. Lina really wanted to go to the market today, but the baby wouldn't stop and she would be damned if she would be seen with those uncontrollable children that these big-breasted women wield today. So dragging both the baby bag and the pail of milk, she hurried back to her room, hoping that just maybe Gourry would quiet the baby.

When they made it back, Gourry was already up, showered and dressed. He looked much better than she thought. Only a day's worth of bags under his eyes today. Seeing the distressed baby and the distressed Lina he took the pail from her hands and placed it by an icebox the maid had just brought up. He then took the baby from Lina's little baby sack, and cuddled her gently into his arms. She quickly calmed down, and clung to him for dear life.

**What happened to her?**

_**Your guess would be as good as mine Gourry.**_

**Well, did you say anything to her; did you check for bug bites?**

_**Gourry I think I would know if I were around a bug. And no I didn't say anything to her.**_

**Well what happened Lina, don't tell me she cried out the clear blue sky for nothing.**

Lina began getting very frustrated and angry. He made her look as the bad guy, as if she didn't know how to take care of a baby. Standing up quickly, and taking a still warm bottle from the bag she shoved it to Gourry's freehand.

_**HERE. Maybe the little brat is hungry.**_

At the sound of Lina's angry tone, the baby began screaming more. Gourry placed the bottle to her mouth, but the baby did nothing but cry and drool more.

**Lina you upset her! What did you say in the barn?**

_**I didn't say anything at the barn!**_

**Well what did you think then!**

_**Well father of the year, I thought that maybe it was time to move the baby to another family. I can't deal with this lifestyle anymore! It's been a couple of weeks since I've killed anything other than time, and I want my old adventurous life back.**_

The baby screeched and hollered more, and Gourry walked over to the bed and sat down. His eyes were expressionless and he looked at Lina as if she had just turned into Shabingingo.

**Lina, you don't mean that do you?**

_**Gourry, I really can't take this… I wasn't cut out to be a mother, okay? I have no motherly instinct, and I don't know how to raise no children. **_

**But you're her godmother!**

_**Godmother or no, we have to have someone else take care of her now Gourry, don't you miss taking care of bandits? Don't you miss the gold and the silver!**_

**No, as a matter of fact, I don't Lina. **

The baby was continuously screaming, and Gourry's face was expressionless, as if the entire world were ending. Lina's face was hot with anger, but her eyes showed desperation, and need. Neither one understood how the other felt that moment, and neither one wanted to. They stared at each other for a long time. With each second that past, Gourry became angrier, and Lina, more desperate and needy.

**Lina, I can't believe you. **

_**What do you mean! I can't believe you! How can we keep her! **_

**She's only 2 months old... at the most! You're the only mother she's known so far and your gonna give her up? You're her Godmother for crying out loud! The only family she's got left. **

**_Gourry… I really can't do it. I miss the old me... the old us. _**Lina sad sadly. Suddenly Gourry's face lightened up and he spoke sweetly to her.

**Lina… I do too. **Gourry stood up, and pulled Lina to the bed with him, and the screaming child. **But she needs us more than you need your old lifestyle. She loves you so much right now. Here, I'll even prove it.**

Gourry proceeded to take the screaming child and place it in Lina's arms. Initially the baby screamed even louder, and Lina looked just about ready to shove the child back. However, after a few moments, the baby calmed down, and clang to Lina as if for dear life. Lina's face crumbled and she turned her head away in tears.

_**I can't do it Gourry, I … I don't know… anything about being a mother… how will I do her any justice? **_

**Shhh, I don't know anything about being a father, but I'm sure I can do it. All you can do is try your best Lina. No one is born a mother… you have to learn and grow along with the little ones. **

Gourry pulled Lina into his side, and Lina didn't pull away. Mariah's purple eyes stared up at Lina, and Lina smiled down at them for just a second. Then, Mariah's face turned into a fit of tears, until Lina sighed and placed a bottle in her mouth. Mariah drank hungrily and happily.

**Hey dearest Friends! What do you think of the newest chapter? I think maybe I made Lina a little bit too soft, and Gourry a little bit to stern with her. But I won't know unless you tell me in a review. Anyways, I'll get started on the next chapter real soon okay guys! Bye!**


	10. A necklace of gold and shimmer

**Well, the chapter that many of you have been waiting for. This is the introductory chapter into the mess that is Mariah. Pay close attention and don't forget to review. Enjoy you guys! As with all fanfic… I don't own Slayers…or the characters. Now on with the fic!**

_**Mariah Sunshine**_

The melody played beautifully across a crystal ball room filled with townspeople and royalty alike. Women were seen swirling and raising their gowns as their partners clapped and stomped their hands to the music. In the middle of the room Gourry was seen mingling with Amelia and Zegaldis, baby in arms. His black and white satin tux glimmers wonderfully under the torchlight, as sweat drops for on his head from the heat. Little Mariah is dressed in a baby pink gown with a matching headband. She has a tiny bib on that's beautifully embroidered with pink and white flowers, and small imagines of Lina and Gourry. Lina thought it adorable, and even forked over the vast amount of money to have it made. Gourry thought it ridiculous, especially since he could easily buy another arm piece to his armor with it for it but kept his mouth shut.

Amelia was holding tightly to her annoyed husband's arm, giggling with Gourry while couples and friends danced around them. Zegaldis said something aloud, which went unheard due to the loud music, but sent Amelia and Gourry into another fit of laughter. The townspeople were happily dancing around their royal highnesses and Mariah happily clung to Gourry, bouncing every once in a while because of the melodies. Lina was the one that got her caught onto music. Sometimes late at night she would sing to Mariah… but only if she thought Gourry and the rest of the world was sleep. Her voice was surprisingly in key, and she sounded marvelous. Speaking of, Gourry checked for Lina once again in the room. She was more than likely still upstairs getting ready. Women often took a long time to get ready, he reminded himself. Even little Mariah took a few extra minutes to get dressed. That could be because her pink headband was on backwards, or because her frilly petticoat was no where to be found. Or the fact that Gourry didn't know how to put on the pink gown to begin with.

Soon the melodies stopped and the dancing stopped and everyone turned to the staircase. Gourry continued laughing with Amelia, until she turned as well, after a nudge from Zegaldis. Gourry looked up, and saw the fairest lady in the land. Lina descended the stairs, and with her flew her beautiful white gown. It had a sweetheart neckline, which boosted her bust-line and curved into a tight bustier waist. Her arms were draped in beautiful tight sleeves that showed off her petite arms, and her beautiful hands. Her gown was full at the bottom and beautifully decorated with sequins, beads, but most importantly pearls. Her hair was up in a tight bun with cascading curls that were decorated with a crown of gold, silver and pearls. She raised a hand up, and waved gently to the people and the bottom of the staircase. Gourry amazed, gently handed Mariah to Amelia and went to the edge of the steps to greet his beautiful wife. Men and women alike held their breath and whispered words of beauty about the ambassadors before them. Mariah merely stuck her foot in her mouth and sucked on her toes happily. Gourry walked slowly to the edge of the steps, and knelt at before Lina. Gourry's hair was for once in a tight braid, and it made him look very distinguished, as kneeled before the royal staircase. Taking her cue, Lina slowly steps down each step, careful not to embarrass herself by falling. Her dress is lifted by her ungloved beautiful fingers and the fronts of her glass slippers show. Amelia squeals with pride, to see her beautiful shoes on her dearest friend's feet. When Lina finally reaches the bottom, she turned to her right, and faces Gourry who is still kneeling. She reaches down for his hand, and he takes it, and kisses it gently. Then standing up, Lina and Gourry turn and face the crowd before them. Women clasped on to their husbands arms, and children grabbed to their parent's legs. In unison Gourry and Lina raise their hands and the crowd goes wild. Their faces lit up wit bright smiles and shining teeth as they wave to the crowd before them. Lina is in awe for one of the first times in her life. All these people screaming and cheering her name. All these people waiting and looking for her. It seems the party really was in honor of the Gabriev family, maybe she should have came on time.

Gourry takes Lina's hand and leads her to the middle of the dance floor. The crowd splits and each couple bow and Lina and Gourry walk past. Behind them proudly walk the crowned Prince and Princess, Zegaldis and Amelia carrying a now very fussy Mariah. Gourry finally stops under the large crystal Chandelier. Lina looks up, and watches as the gold, silver and gems sparkle above her. Had it not been for the fact that this was her friend's home, she would have surely taken it and put it in her own room. Suddenly the band begins to play and Lina and Gourry take part in their first dance of the night.

Gourry holds tight to his tiny wife, as he spins her sweetly under the lights. Lina wasn't used to heels, and he took that into consideration as he led her slowly around the dance floor. Although Lina hated the damned things on her feet, she moved like she had worn them her entire life. Couples applauded and children cheered but they were oblivious to the couple sweetly dancing in each other's arms. Lina had become lost in Gourry's arms and he in Lina's eyes, as they twirled and spun. Husbands pulled close to their wives as they watched the couple dance in unison and singles rooted for their favorite of the pair.

Mariah who has now caught sight of Lina began to cry begging and screaming for her mommy. Amelia, who was having trouble quieting her down, quickly hands the baby to Zegaldis. Zegaldis looks down at the child and a look of surprise crosses his face. Mariah stops crying and whimpers and Zegaldis begins to make silly faces. Although okay with his surprised face, Mariah was not okay with his happy faces so begins to holler and scream demanding for Lina or Gourry to come and get her. Lina's motherly ears pick up on the child and she ducks out of Gourry's arms making her way through the crowd for Mariah. Gourry patiently waits as his wife, slowly makes her way to her baby. Her hands held her dresses' hem at bay, as she moved gracefully across the room, to their royal highnesses. The baby kicks and screams until Lina reaches her, and then cries bitterly to be removed. Lina smiles and cooing softly to the tiny child takes her into her own arms and pulls her into her chest. Hearing the heartbeat of someone familiar to her, Mariah calms down and whimpers into Lina's chest as she clings to her white satin dress. Lina kisses the black curls on the baby's head and quickly turns and walks to Gourry. The music had stopped as Lina excused herself from the dance floor. The people began to whisper and turn looking for their ambassador, and wondering where she was. When she returned bright eyed with a baby of black hair and purple eyes in her arms, the crowd went wild cheering. Everyone far and wide had heard that they now had a child, but except for the few glimpses when they exited the carriage, none had really caught sight of her. Lina walked quickly to Gourry, and Gourry pulled her close to his right side. Gourry raising his hand for silence, suddenly announces in a booming voice:

I'd like for everyone to welcome the newest member of the Gabriev family Mariah- 

Suddenly the door of the castle flies open, and the winds pick up. Many women are knocked off their feet, and Lina would have been too, hand Gourry not shielded both mother and child from the strong winds. A hearty laugh is heard through the banquet hall, as all the lamps and torches as out.

**_Darkness, just like in my dream…_**Lina mutters to Gourry who is holding tight to her and Mariah. Everyone scattered about as a figure appears in the doorway of the banquet hall. Amelia and Zegaldis both armed with their swords stand in front of Lina/Gourry and the baby. Mariah suddenly begins to scream and Lina rocks her gently in her arms trying to soothe her as best she can. The man walks slowly to them and Gourry steps in front of Lina as well. Suddenly, the shadowed man lifts his arm and swishes it right. Zegaldis is picked up and thrown to the right like a simple rag doll. Amelia screams for her husband, but just as simply as Zegaldis was throw she was as well, to the left. All the protection Lina and the baby had now was Gourry. Gourry never left without his sword, so it was no surprise when he unleashed it from his hilt. The man threw back his head and laughed mockingly. He raced upon Gourry and before Gourry knew it, he was slapped to the right with Zegaldis. All that left was Lina and the baby. Lina backed into the corner and threw fireball after fireball at the shadow man but he merely brushed them off as if they were bugs. She began casting the feared Dragon slave when suddenly she felt something pulling her from behind. The wall had suddenly become like glue, and was dragging her slowly inside its depts. Just like the dream Lina though, just like the damned dream! Lina fought and struggled but couldn't break herself free. The shadow man came in front of her and stood before her laughing. Stretching out his hand he stroked her cheek gently. He then turned and deflected Gourry who was once again attacking. Gourry was thrown back and hit the wall with a terrible crunching sound. The shadow man then turned his attentions back to the mother and child. Reaching out his hand, he removed the baby from Lina's arms. The minute the child was released, Lina gave a deafening scream, causing the child to go into another frenzy of tears. The man simply laughed, and Lina lowered her head, in defeat. Tears raced down her face… no she couldn't be crying…. Not in the face of danger not in the face of HIM! Lina raised her face and gave a cry of battle pulling once again away from the wall. A little red light glowed on her forehead, as well as the baby and the man was cast back for a second and Lina was slightly freed from her goo prison. She pulled and pulled, the light glowing brightly on her and the baby's forehead until the man raised his hand and caused the glass to shatter across the room. The baby cried bitterly, and Lina howled in pain. She was then pulled back into the wall of terrible black goo. The man raised his hand and ran it across Lina's face causing both fear and anger to cascade over her eyes. Even though she was in no predicament to challenge the man before her, she spit in his face. His dark hand raised to his face and bitterly wiped off the nasty mess. Pulling back his hand he struck Lina across the face, and Lina's head turned sharply to the right. She saw her Gourry and Zegaldis lying on the floor, Zegaldis trying desperately to stop Gourry's bleeding forehead. Closing her eyes at the sight, she whispered to him.

Who are you? 

The man simply replied,

_**Aside from your worse nightmare Ms. Inverse? I am Laad, and I've come… for my daughter. **_

Pulling his cape tightly around the screaming baby, he quickly and quietly stormed out of the Banquet hall. The doors were shut tightly around him, and the lights and walls returned back to normal, dropping Lina to the floor. She lay on the floor in a heap as the crowd rushed all around her. A few rushed to get Gourry a healer, other's rushed to call the guards, and still other's rushed out of the building. Some in a state of shocked even began picking the glass up off the floor. Many were around Lina as she lay in a state of shock and unknowing. Her baby was gone… her husband was dying… and she was totally helpless to stop it. She rolled over on her back struggling for breathe, and Zegaldis rushed over to her shaking her violently. She stared beyond him at the chandelier or crystal and gold. She knew what she needed to do to find the answer and a small smile crept across her face and then everything went black.

The room was dark when she finally woke up and her body ached terribly. The room was pitch black and the bed felt like a thousand knives hammering into her skin. She reached over for Mariah but found nothing but a laboring Gourry. His breathing was quick and forced and his skin extremely cold. Lina sat up and using one arm for support hovered over Gourry. She casted a light spell, and placed it close to his face. There was a gash that was slightly healed across his head and his golden locked were matted down with blood. The sight almost made her sick to her stomach and she looked away quickly allowing the light spell to go out. She reached her hand across his head and laid her fingers upon his wound. Using a healing spell and as much energy as she could muster, she tried to heal him. Lina knew he wasn't absorbing her energy because she could feel it bounce right back to her fingers. From the pale shade in his face, and the way he was breathing she knew if she didn't help him soon he would die. She sat up, and almost fell over from pain. Her skin stung whenever she moved, and it felt like toxins were destroying her. Ignoring the roaring pain, she leaned over him, and placed both her hands on his forehead. She forced more of the spell into his head but it just kept returning to Lina's fingers. L-Sama! She pleaded…. Please help me! Tears began to fall from her face to his, and her forehead began to glow gently. Her lips parted as she suddenly felt her spell take effect. Her mind was traveling miles a minute, to a place of both darkness and pain. She was no longer focused on Gourry she was focused on Mariah. She heard her… felt her, far, far away from here. Someone called out to her in a soft feminine voice. In the darkness of her mind, Lina saw a streak of brown and purple, and her eyes opened. Her hands fell to her sides and the red glow on her forehead disappeared. Gourry opened his eyes and sat up, just in time to catch Lina, who slumped forward onto him. Lina opened her eyes once more to see Gourry yelling at her, but then closed them again, after whispering.

_The necklace. _

**And so… it begins. Mariah has been taken away, and the Lina Inverse...of all people… was too weak to stop it. But then again, what has this to do, with the necklace, found on the body of a skeleton at the bottom of the lake? It wasn't Rhina's necklace nor was it Mariah's. Stay tuned to find out! I'll update soon, only if you promise to review soon. Farewell! **


	11. Revelations of Esther

**You guys! Here is the newest chapter. All will be revealed, in this chapter and you guys will finally understand what is going on! Read on and see! Oh, sadly I don't own Slayers, and because of that, I am going to go cry on my steps now! Enjoy! Now on with the Fic!**

_**Mariah Sunshine**_

Maids rushed quickly to and fro in the kitchen, their long dresses sweeping the floor as they walked about. The eldest of the maids, Esther, loaded her arms up with trays and swayed her wait into the Grand Hallway. A storm was brewing outside and every so often a torched blew out, leaving the Hallway a dreary and frightening mess. Esther kept her head high and her legs swift as she worked her way slowly to the Conference room. Strong winds followed by debris and rain littered the windowsills and she reminded herself to clear its way before she returned to the kitchen. She scurried along like a mouse returning to its chambers, and stood at the door of the Conference room. Angry yells and soft whispers went on behind these doors. She often joined in the conversation and offered her help and advice to the Princess and Prince and whatever she knew was kept in her head and never mentioned outside the doors. That is, if she valued her neck. Turning around, she allowed her large bottom to clear passage for her as she entered the room, with tons of food, piled high on the silver serving trays.

Lina instantly looked up the door. Her face was a ghostly pale, and her features were slimmer since the banquet 3 days ago. Esther had watched her sudden decline in health, and hated to see the ambassador in such a worry. Gourry ate as often as Lina but it looked almost as if he too were losing weight. Thinking to herself that she would eventually have to hand feed these two, she quickly laid the trays on the table, and began to distribute the food.

She saw the look on Lina's face. It as a look of both nauseous and weariness.  
Surely she would have to convince Lina and Gourry to eat before they blew away in the terrible storm. Once the plates were distributed and the food on each plate she proceeded to stand by the side of her dear Princess Amelia and whisper into her ear. Amelia responded and nodded enthusiastically to the maid sending her off in a hurry.

_Like I was saying Amelia, _Lina called back the attention of everyone without even glancing at her plate. Gourry began to pick and slowly eat his food, but more was wasted than ever got into his mouth. _I believe the answer to our problems, lie in this locket. _

Lina held the locket up for the table to see. Zegaldis simply nodded his head as he sipped his coffee, and Amelia's eyes glittered from the beauty of the jewelry. Gourry turned him head to his plate, still very angry at the fact that Lina had almost lost her life for that damned necklace.

_While we were in the town… I found it…underwater connected to a skeleton. It is similar to the one Rhina wore around her neck. _

She slid it gently across the table and Amelia held it up for inspection. Esther reentered the room with a large bottle of wine in her hand. Surely that would get Lina and Gourry relaxed enough to eat. And sure enough, Lina and Gourry's mouth was watering for the relaxing and intoxicating drink. She made her rounds around the table, including to the coffee drinking Zegaldis and finally made her way to Amelia. Amelia paid no mind to the movements of the maid until she dropped the wine bottle and shattered it across the floor. Amelia felt shards of glass and cups of wine soak her dress and ankles. Crying out in pain, she drew back from her seat and stood a good ways away from Esther and the mess.

Your highness! Forgive me please! Esther begged as she began to pick up glass shards and moped up the mess with her dress.

_What is the meaning of this Esther? Such a trained maid with the wisdom of your years would surely not to have made a mistake as dropping the bottle of the most expensive wine in the country! That bottle was the last in stock from Zephilia! What is of this! _

Everyone was taken aback by Amelia's outburst. Lina brought the wine to her lips and sipped, you just like home. Zegaldis ran to her side and patted her hand calming her down, and Gourry began to wonder if Zegaldis' and Lina's temper was rubbing off on poor Amelia. Suddenly, Amelia's eyes went wide and she fell to the floor and began helping Esther all the while apologizing for her rude temper.

_OH! Esther! Please forgive me. It has been a rough time these past few days. The town's economy was dropping, and Mariah is still missing. Everything is just in disarray and this terrible storm is doing nothing to help my nerves!_

Your Highness! Please get off your dress! If Amadala were to see you treat your gowns in such a way she would have both of our heads! Please, I beg of your forgiveness. I did not mean to drop the bottle. It is just that…the necklace, I have seen it! I know of that necklace.

Lina whose ears had perked up suddenly stood and slammed her fists sharply on the table. When all eyes were drawn on her she spoke.

_Esther! You know of the necklace, please, leave the mess on the floor. Call Maria to come clean it up. I demand to know what you know of the necklace right this minute! _

Esther who slightly trembled under Lina's tone of voice looked at the Princess. Amelia stood with the helped of Zegaldis and gave her a nod. Esther then stood herself. She then walked to the doors and called out for Maria before settling besides Lina and beginning her story.

Your Highnesses, Ambassadors, please, do not persecute me for the info I am about to provide you with. Sighing deeply Esther continued. This necklace was said to have been created more than a thousand years ago, by Priestess of high power. The Priestess was not well known, and had decided that she would have something created in her honor for the world to see. You see…It is said that the Priestess was a fair maiden who was shunned by the men for her sexual status, and her power and skills. 

Lina leaned forward and taking another swig of her wine glue her eyes on Esther. Gourry leaned back in his chair as his eyes began to wander across the room, and finally resting on a fly that conveniently seated itself upon his plate of food. Zegaldis and Amelia sat hand in hand, breathe held, and eyes wide, watching intently as Esther continued.

Many days and many nights she sat in her temple and created a necklace with her grace and skill that would far surpass anything even the finest blacksmith could make. The women in the town heard of what the Priestess was doing and decided that they too wanted something precious of their own created by the Priestess. Sadly, the blacksmiths heard as well. One more importantly. He despised the Priestess because she would never accept him as her love. He riled the men against her and came and paid her a visit in the wee hours of the morning. She could not see anything you see, because it was indeed the wee hours of the morning, so taking her necklace, she went to the temple windows and looked outside. She saw nothing but darkness, and fear began to grow inside of her. It was then that she decided to instill light upon the necklace for her legacy to the world. It would guide the person who wore it and shine through the most evilness of darkness. 

The blacksmith heard her and decided it best to hide, and return another day, after they were well prepared. By the next night, the eclipse had arrived and darkness enveloped the forest. A young lady who often spent her time by the Priestess was in her presence along with her child. The Priestess blessed the child, and on the night of such darkness gave the child a light to help guide her through the night, the necklace. The black smith… they….they returned that night, and burned the temple with the Priestess inside. The young mother and her child managed to escape, but not for long. The blacksmiths were on a rampage and demanded the sight of blood, that one in particular led the group. They chased the mother and child to the lake where… they had her and the child backed against the waters. The mother held tight to her child, as she walked slowly into the waters away from the group. Much to their amazement, she was walking on water. The rest of the black smith turned tail and ran, but that evil one.. Oh no, he stayed and pursued her on the water. It turned out he too could walk on water. He chased the mother and daughter out to the middle of the lake, where they fought viciously. He managed to grab the child from the woman's hands, and suddenly, all three fell into the waters. The mother, who couldn't swim, paddled as hard as she could. When she reached the shore she ran screaming until she reached the next town. The blacksmith… well it is not know if he lived, or died, but it is believe that he managed to leave the water. The poor babe…she…she… she drowned at the bottom of the lake. It was confirmed the next day by sunlight, from two swimmers in the town the mother arrived in. She cried, and mourned her poor child, and told the wicked tale of the blacksmith and the necklace. Since that day, she was well protected by the town, and held on most high by the people in the community. Her children were considered holy, and her grandchildren on down. The town watched over their family, and every year they go down to the lake and tell the tale of the tiny baby, and the death of the Priestess. 

The woman had spoken so quickly, that it took a moment for it to all register. Lina had attended the ceremony… but she didn't realize that that was what it was for. She had heard the tale, but only vaguely. That it was for the forgotten Priestess and the child, but never had she thought it would have been such a tragedy. All eyes turned to Lina. Even Gourry who had originally stopped listening was now attentive and looking for answers from his wife.

So… that is what the dreams are for? Lina asked herself. The darkness, the shattering of glass. Being held back by the darkness? Is this what she was fighting? The brown and purple…the baby, Rhina's heritage. The forest and her running. Was that what this was all about? When the cherry blossoms enveloped her when she learned of Mariah… was that the place where the temple was? It was so obvious now! The glass, the shattering, like it would in the fire. Lina looked up and stared at the faces of her dearest friends. Amelia, so sweet so loving. Zegaldis so sarcastic and helpful… Esther so wise and kind… and finally Gourry. She turned to her Gourry and walked to his side. It was there standing beside him that she revealed the meaning of each dream to their friends. The meaning of each revelation that happened to her. How she almost drowned for the necklace, like the mother of the child. How the Priestess embraced their presence in the woods. Why the glass had shattered her and the child's bond, and most importantly, why she and the child had the red glow of blood on their foreheads.

After all had been revealed. Esther excused herself to the maid's quarters and Lina asked her friends outside on the veranda.

_My dearest friends. You've been by my side for many years now, and we've each grown, and fell in love. _With that Gourry pulled Lina close, and Zegaldis pulled Amelia close. _And we've all witnessed the bliss that the tiny Mariah has bestowed upon Gourry and myself. I ask of you, as dearest friends, and as loving companions, to keep your distance, while Gourry and I, return to the sight of the lake tomorrow at the beginning of the eclipse, to retrieve our daughter. _

The shock that fell upon Amelia and Zegaldis was unbearable. How can they not allow them to go? They were their dearest friends, and they wanted Mariah back as much as they did. Lina and Gourry turned and began to exit, and Amelia ran after them in protest. Lina turned to her friends, and rushed to embrace Amelia. Once Amelia was in a tight hug, Lina spoke.

_Amelia, you know, that you are one of my dearest friends, which is why I cannot bare the idea of you getting hurt, especially with the lost of another dear friend. Please, I beg of you, respect my wishes, and allow me the ability to save my baby._

Amelia pulled back from Lina with tears in her eyes. Her mouth turned to protest but by then Lina had already turned and exited. Zegaldis pulled her tight into his arms, and Amelia cried bitterly. Gourry had stayed behind to get a look at his friends, and then turned and followed his heart broken wife into their room. Zegaldis leaned down and whispered into his wife's ears.

_**If they can be hardheaded so can we. **_

Amelia looked up at her husband who was now looking down at her with a smile. She nodded and brushed at the tears on her face. Arm in arm, they turned as well, and exited the veranda.

**You guys what do you think so far? In my opinion this chapter was the most exciting so far. I had a writer's block about what to really write next and suddenly it hit me! So what do you think? Review and let me know! I must do many other things as well, so until next time! Goodbye!**


	12. thunder and lightning

**Hey You guys, I'm back again. Sorry I took so long. My cpu had a virus and well, the chapter I had ready was erased so after my cpu was finally fixed, I had to write it all over again. Well, here we have it! Now Aside from me not owing slayers and its characters, On with the fic!**

_**Mariah Sunshine**_

The Palace shook unmercifully as the thunder and lightning soared across the sky. Maids ran back and forth, repairing windows and cleaning debris that rained heavily through each window. Patience swept across the hall, and Carol worked overtime, bringing tea to settle the crowned Highnesses and ambassadors of the castle. Her gown was simple. Long, and pink, that swished whenever she walked. The bow on her back bounced heavily as she dogged broken branches and stepped over puddles as she made her way through the long a hallway and up the flights of stairs. The tray managed not to spill a drop, and her arms remained unburned as she swerved the silver tray to the Gabriev door. She slowed to a stop, and lifted the golden knob on the door that depicted Lina with a fireball and Gourry with his sword. She waited patiently for an answer but after finding none, opened the door and entered.

The room was unusually bright, and it seemed Lina had been using a very strong light spell. Her kind ambassador was out of the room, possibly in the shower, and her fair ambassador, Lina, was seated by the window engrossed in both the locket and the Cherry Blossom that had magically flown into the room. Lina looked up as the door opened with a look of both annoyance and anger on her face. She had been deep in thought and such interruptions would surely cost the life of someone. Before she could be persecuted, Carol bowed low to the ground and announced the tea that had been ordered for the entire Palace. Lina began to object the tea but decided it best to just accept it. After all tea and toast sounded settling to her stomach, and she was positive Gourry would want some after he returned from his baths. She raised her gloved hand and shooed away the pesky maid. Once Carol had made her way out of the room, she turned her eyes back to the locket.

She felt magical powers bouncing off of it. As the night dragged on it seemed to become more and more magical. She was almost sure that this locket had to have been truly created by the Priestess. Engraved on the outside had been the mark of cherry blossom, and next to it, had been a tiny streak of lightning, supposedly symbolizing light in the old days. She saw a button on the side of the locket, one that had never really been noticed, and pressed it slightly. It opened up and small drops of water that were caught inside, dripped out and down her arms. Lina had expected some picture, of the priestess...the mother, hell even the baby, but nothing was inside. She shook her head, and decided that these sort of magical items were best if they were not tied to the past owners…. It would be more willing to help her with her cause. She knew how these things worked. If these felt even the smallest connection to the elder owners, it would work against the new. She would need something. Something to place inside of the locket so that it would remember her as its own owner…amid all the chaos of the old spirits and old belongings. She knew just the thing too!

She stood, and walked over to the baby bag, on the other side of the room. It was a pretty blue bag that had pink and white flowers embroidered all over it. It was a gift from the maids quarters, congratulating the new parents on the beautiful baby. She knelt on the floor and unzipped the tiny pink zipper and for the first time in 3 days opened the bag. Baby clothes and clean diapers littered the bottom of the bag, as well as empty bottles, and little toys that were picked up in the market more than a week ago. Lina reached in, and lifted the item that was on the very top of the pile, a bib. It was the one she splurged on, with the embroided Lina, Gourry and tiny Mariah in the very far right corner. It had a bit of spit up on it, from when Gourry decided to bounce Mariah right after her meal, but it would work anyway. A small smile came to Lina's lips as she lifter her tiny dagger and began to shred the bib. She carefully cut out the three of them making it as tiny as possible. Her dagger was the best that money could buy. It had been specifically made for her hands, and was encrusted with diamonds, but most importantly, rubies and sapphires. Gourry had it engraved for her last birthday making it one of her most cherished possessions. When she had freed the handiwork of its cloth prison, she immediately set it inside the locket, and clasped it around her neck. There, the locket now was the ally of the Gabriev family, and would be sure to assist them in anyway necessary tomorrow when they faced Laad.

Suddenly a thought crossed her mind. Laad. That named belonged to Mariah. She wasn't a real Gabriev…. She was a Laad. Her eyes clouded over, and she slowly felt something tug at her heart. The baby she had called her own…. Really wasn't her own… now was she? All those mornings of waking up with her, and all those nights of happy baths, and late night feedings… were for someone else's child… and she was really… about to go after the real father of the child… and take away what really belonged to him? Her little Mariah… really wasn't HER Mariah. She was Rhina's…and Laad's Mariah. Her happy baby that bounced when she sang, and her sweet little one that loved to tug and suck on her red tresses. She wasn't hers. The one that Gourry fought over her with, and the one that refused to be around anyone else beside her. She wasn't hers! She was actually, about to go out, and fight, and possibly… lose her life…for something that truly had no right belonging to her. Was she really going to try to take away a child from her only parent left in the world!

Gourry was in the bath for a very long time. He always liked to think while he was relaxing in his hot water. He thought about his family from time to time. He thought about his old dog Rex, hell he even thought about the stupid little hamster his brother had. But no matter how much he thought, his mind always came back to Lina. Gods, he loved that woman. Her bright red eyes, her sweet cherry lips, her smooth apricot skin. She was more beauty than necessary for one person…and he had her all to himself. Gourry stood, and using a bucket beside him quickly washed the soapy residue from his skin. Alright! He was clean. Now all he needed was his towel, and he could get ready for bed. His towel was the one on the right, the blue one with the name Gourry embroidered on the bottom right corner, and he reached for it, and quickly wrapped it around his waist. His hair was soaking wet, and normally he would use Lina's towel to dry it. Whenever she found out, she had a fit, and would often fireball him like crazy, so today he opted to just take one from the dresser.

He whistled as he opened and closed the bright blue door to the bathroom and entered the tiny room that he shared with Lina. She sitting on the floor by the baby bag with all types of cloth shredded around her. She was also deep in thought again, which wasn't always a good sign. He walked to the tiny dresser and opened it, pulling out a white fluffy towel, and began vigorously drying his hair. He always tried to stay out of Lina's way when she thought. He was no good at thinking and she always grew aggravated when he bugged her about such things. It always meant she would have to explain it to him, and that would take hours upon hours.

He bent down lower at the dresser and pulled out his jellyfish boxers. They were Lina's favorite, so he would wear those tonight in hopes of cheering her up. She had been real quiet these past few days, and he was always trying to cheer her up. She knew that Lina missed Mariah. He missed his little brunette too, but patience always overcame him when it came to matters like these. Lina…well she was another story. She never was one for patience, and always had to have what she wanted right then and there or there would be hell to pay, and he doesn't use that phrase lightly. He glanced down at his little redhead. She was still sitting on the floor deep in thought surrounded by Mariah's little expensive bib…minus the thread. Her face… she looked so sad. Her eyes looked filled to the brim, almost as if she would cry at any second. Before his thoughts could get any further, she spoke.

_Gourry?_

_**Hm, Lina?**_

_Mariah… she…she was ours right? I mean…the guy who took her away…her father. He didn't know what was best for Mariah…right? We have every right to go get her back... right?_

Gourry's brain struggled to understand, what exactly Lina was asking him. She had asked him…if it was okay, to go get Mariah back…even though the person that took her was… her real father. Gourry's face clouded over heavily with thought. Could Lina…actually have a point? No… wait… No, that can't be right. She is the baby's godmother and had just about every right to that child as that father did.

_**Lina, you're the baby's godmother…you have a duty to make sure that Mariah is safe and sound, no matter from whom. **_

_But Gourry…I …He…she's not ours. She's a Laad she's not a Gabriev, she doesn't really belong to us._

Gourry's faced wretched in pain as he watched his wife struggle for words in front of him. He could tell she was at her breaking point, and she was looking to him…for an answer, a real reason… to keep going.

_**Lina…a last name doesn't make a family. It's the people in it okay? A Laad she is.. You're right. But she bare's your name in the middle, and if we can bring her back home, I'll make sure she bares our last name too.**_

_No… noo.. Gourry you just don't get it. She isn't my child. She isn't our flesh and blood. I can't just take a child and call her mine when she isn't._

Gourry had just about had it. How could she actually deny a child that she had grown to love, because of its blood. That was utterly and totally ridiculous and this was not the Lina he knew.

_**Lina she is! That's our flesh and blood! That's your baby! You're the one that stayed up late nights with her, and you're the one that rocked her to sleep. You're the one that picked her up when no one else wanted to because she had a stinky diaper, and you're the one that made sure she was happy, no matter what. Its too late to start wondering whose the mother, because your already the mother and I'm already the father. I'm going tomorrow night to go get her back, whether you're with me…or not. **_

Lina stood and walked to the window. Gourry was right… right? He always knew what he was saying, always. Mariah was HERS. Hers and Gourry's. Right? She was the godmother to the child…she was… the mother to the child…he's right. No matter what, that baby still sees her as mommy, and its what the baby thinks…that matters the most here.

She stared out the window, into the rain and chaos that was outside her window. Well, she had found her reason. She had found her cause, and yet she felt a low sinking feeling in her body. It was almost like… something for her, was still missing. She felt both helpless and scared. She didn't know, if she could do it again. If she could face him.

Gourry could sense her emotions. He could sense the fear, rising in her, and he knew that if Mariah and Lina had any chance, he would have to squash that right now. He made his way over to her and stopped when he was directly behind her. God, he could smell that wonderful scent of roses, and peppermint with that oh so wondrous hint of lilac. The way the lightning rolled off her skin and overplayed her facial feature was intoxicating. The way face was round and full she was utterly beautiful. He reached out his arm and pulled her into him hoping to let her know, she was not alone.

When Gourry reached out for her, her breath stopped in mid-throat and she waited for his touch. His skin was always as smooth as hers, and she couldn't wait to feel him and know him again. L-Sama and his scent. Gourry smelled of fresh water and sawdust, like he always did after a bath, and his skin was so soft and warm. Lina was overcome by his comfort and she closed her eyes as he slowly dragged her into his arms, and carefully held her against his bare chest. Her mind suddenly stopped working and when it did, the only thing that flashed to her was that…. It would be okay.

**Hey here we have it! The next chapter. I think the chapter that follows may or may not be a lemon, it all depends on what my reviewer's think. So you guys, time to let me know what you want. Don't worry the climax is coming, hold tight! Well, I have much work to do, see ya!**


	13. Through the Night

**Hey you guys! Here is part of the reason why this fanfic is rated M. The other parts are blood, and another possible lemon. Well, Here you go kiddies. Enjoy. As with all fanfics, I don't own Slayers and honestly it pains me to say that. Well, on with the fic!**

_**Mariah Sunshine**_

A streak of lightning shot across the sky illuminating the gray skies. Lina quickly followed it with her eyes as it darted out the sky, reaching out its bright arms and disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared. No more than a few seconds later, it marked its presence once again with a mighty roar, that cause Gourry to pull Lina tighter to him. They stood together, watching the rain as it heavily forced itself down to earth, and he held her tight as they thought about amid all the mess of the storm, where their baby could be.

His right arm... it felt so soft and strong as it snaked its way over her shoulder and settled sweetly on her stomach. From time to time, his grip tightened on her, almost as if it would protect her from the storm outside. She nestled her head into his chest, and closed her eyes, breathing in his scent. His chest was broad and surprisingly, a bit pinkish from the hot bath he just came from. It was hard enough to cut diamonds, and at the same time, soft enough for Lina to bury her face in as small tears spewed from her eyes. Gourry looked down at his wife, and lifted her face with his left hand. She looked so, tiny, so helpless… like the Lina no one else saw. When she was with others she could conquer the world, and take on anything and everyone in her path, with the exception of snails and her sister Luna. But when she was with Gourry, all that was put away with and the real Lina came out. The Lina that had the quick temper, but the even quicker heart. The Lina that longed to be held and cuddled close to someone. The Lina that didn't like to be alone, and always wanted to be reassured, that Gourry was there for her.

He stared down into her eyes, just as a streak of lightning flashed outside. It caste a shadow across her face that played with her features as he peered into her eyes. Her eyes…He could see it. The pain and fear that always arrived during crisis and the same one that he hated with a passion. There was nothing he could do to reassure her now. He knew it, and she knew it too. Nothing in the world could reassure her except Mariah's little gurgle, while she happily bounced in her arms. The same helpless look that was in Lina's eyes appeared in his heart. How could he help her? The only thing he could offer, was love, and reassurance. He needed to let her know it would be okay… he needed to show her. He would show her… It would be okay, and that he would do everything to make her happy again. He would show her, he loved her.

He lowered his lips to hers just as another streak of lightning demanded attention from the world. Her lips were moist, soft and sweet to the touch, and his mouth was strong passionate and bold against hers. He made the kiss light, and loving, only to be deepened into something strong and demanding. Lina tilted her head back, and parted her lips inviting Gourry to partake of her tongue, and he gladly accepted. His right hand, slowly slid up her back, and found their way into her soft red strands. His fingers tangled and buried themselves into her tresses as hers snaked their way around and held tight to his neck. Lighting screeched across the sky behind them, and thunder roared lazily into their room, but they barely even noticed.

Gourry pulled his fingers out of Lina's hair, and lifted her into her strong arms without breaking the kiss. H cradled her like he would a princess in his arms and she remained still, and without fear. He made his way slowly across the room, to their king-sized bed, fit for a king, without looking, but rather, sensing. When he had managed to dodge the many bags and dirty clothes littered across the floor, he set the tiny girl down, amid the fluffy white comforter, and joined her.

Lina opened her eyes, and looked up at her Gourry as he towered over her. He was always a force to be reckoned with, especially when it came to her, and yet this big goofball looked so loving and kind. He was a trained killer, and of this she had seen, but to her in that moment, Gourry was nothing more than the gentlest creature on the face of the planet. Closing her eyes, she settled into their white puffy pillow, and allowed herself to be controlled by him. Almost instantly, his mouth reached hers, and his hand slid across her cheek. His callused fingers caressed and smoothed, her wet cheeks, before sliding down her neck, and gently cupping one of her breasts. Lina opened her mouth and sighed into the kiss, and her hands instantly went to his shoulders. She began to kiss him feverishly, and moaned into the kiss as he began to knead her breast with his hands.

To say that he loved toying with Lina was an understatement. He loved the way her body reacted when he touched her, when he moved slowly with her. He gently squeezed and fondled Lina's breast until she whimpered into his mouth, begging for more. He chuckled to himself… it seems nothing was ever enough for her highness. He parted their kiss, and removed her chest band, and followed by her shirt, sending them both sailing to the floor. He stripped until her chest was covered by nothing more than air. Cupping her right breast, with his hand, he captured her left one, nipping and tasting her peachy skin. A moan escaped Lina's lips and she arched her back against him as her fingers found their way to his still wet golden strands of hair. She cried and begged for him to continue, on, and he smirked at her impatience. Well… if that's what she wanted right? He sat up quickly and fixing his fingers into her waistband, in one swift movement, removed the last of her clothes.

He stopped and looked over her, taking in every inch of her as if he had never seen her before. She turned her head away in a blush too shy to look him in the eyes without a stitch of clothing to cover her most private parts. Suddenly his hand was at her cheek, making her face him once again. She was always too shy to let him look over her… too embarrassed over her small frame. He loved the shape of her body. The way her breasts were large on the scale of her tiny frame. The way her stomach was so smooth and flat. The way her tiny feet always looked delicate and dainty. He loved it all, Gods how he loved it all.

He sent his lips to her forehead, and gently kissed her brow. Followed by her nose, each of her closed eyelids and finally her cheeks. She opened her eyes when he had finished and gazed deep into his. They were bright and vibrant… like the daytime sun, dancing across the sky. They told a tale… of love, and happiness, one that he silently promised would come to them. Her eyes brimmed with tears and to him looked so beautiful as light danced in each red particle. It was something he had never seen before in his life. Something so different and yet… something that was home to him. Behind the water and the gaze, he saw it, a flicker of hope. He saw it, and knew he had to keep it there at all costs.

He lowered his cheek to hers and nuzzled her gently, then he began to send a trail of passionate kisses down the middle of her chest, lower and lower and resting softly at her navel. Taking her legs he rested each one on his shoulders, and pulled her hands into his own. He glanced back up at her once, before burying his lips in her folds, causing her to scream and cry out to him. His tongue began to explore every inch of her, nibbling softly at the soft blossom, sliding over her mound, caressing her soft nub, and making her scream and cry out in pleasure. Her fingers drove through his hair, tugging at the roots, and trying their best to pull out each of his strands. He carefully slid a little of his tongue inside of her body and slowly he worked her. His movements made her buck softly against his mouth, as he deposited more of his wet tongue inside her and exploring more and more from her. Her breathing increased and her fingers clawed and pulled at the comforter she rested on. She swished her head back and forth crying out as he pleased her, tangling her hair and matting it on the pillow. Gods, how Gourry loved to hear her scream. God how he loved to feel the way she moved against his mouth it was just… gods the best. He felt and tasted her as her body began to build. And He worked her building her making her scream as he pushed her to her limit. Lina tried her best to fight it, but finally giving in to it. She allowed herself over the edge with a loud scream, and her whole body shuddered against him.

When her body had calmed, and her ragged breathing became calm once again, he crawled up and lay beside her. Lina turned to him and kissed him roughly. Her slender fingers found their way over his shoulders and through his hair, demanding attention more attention from him. He sat up, and gently kneeled over her. This is what she was now begging him for. This is what she needed to understand, to know. He settled himself between her tiny strong legs, and she instantly wrapped them around him. Capturing her mouth in his own, he slid inside her. Lina parted the kiss and her moan echoed throughout the room as her fingers dug into the flesh of his back. He pumped hard into her, willing her to drown her sorrows into him, to allow him to take them away. She gladly allowed him access to her hidden most pains, as her moans sang music to his soul. Suddenly, he stopped, and looked down at his love. Her eyes were closed, and her heart was etched on her face. It told a tale, of both love and pain, as if her whole life was being taken away in an instant. It was almost too much for him to bear, and he nuzzled, his head into her hair. God her scent. She smelt like roses. Beautiful, sunny roses. Her face gently pushed against his and her fingers wrapped into his own. He felt the rush of warm tears cascade down her face as she wiggled against, begging him to continue. Slowly he began to move against her tiny blossom. It was slow, and sweet, as he reached out and poured his heart to her. He thrust gently in, and pulled out as his fingers closed tightly around her own. Gods he loved her. Really he did. He didn't care how many times he said it, or how many times he thought it, he really did love her. He thrust again inside her, and his voice was weak and low, breaking with every syllable. _I love you._ That is what he repeated each time that he gently thrust into her. He did it slow and deliberately, and she echoed his voice, pumping her own body with her soul. **_I love you. _**They moaned and sighed to each other, as they worked their way harder and faster to the top. **_I Love you. _**They screamed as they worked and loved, connecting their hearts and minds together, until they both exploded in a flash of lighting. Lina's back arched sharply against as her body went over the edge. Gourry feeling her tighten around him, moaned heavily into her hair as he too let himself go. They held on tight, making it last for moments and what seemed like hours at the time, and they became one.

Exhausted Gourry tumbled to the bed beside Lina gently pulling her with him. He looked down scanning her peachy skin in the darkness of the room. Her body was covered in tiny droplets of sweat and her chest rose evenly. He watched her, as she lay with her eyes closed, darkness enveloping her tiny frame. When the lightning struck outside their window, it shadowed the half closest to him and illuminated everywhere else on her. He snaked his arm out and pulled her close to him, taking a protective stance over her. She didn't move. She only lay there now snuggled in his arms. When she finally opened her eyes, she had turned towards the window, and looked at the rain still falling across the room. He watched her, hoping she would turn to him, with a word, a smile, a frown… anything… but she never looked at him. He was just about to give up on her, when she turned back to face him a tiny smile on her lips. His eyes and his heart lit up. He knew something had clicked up there… in her mind, in her heart, and places beyond there, like maybe her soul. For a second in time, he thought, maybe things will really be okay. Just maybe. She wrapped her arms around his chest and snuggled herself into him, with a look of both tired and happy etched on her face. They held each other in the darkness, and he stroked her face sweetly as she peacefully slept through the night.

** Hey guyyss! Here is the next chapter in this epic fanfic. I really hope you enjoy it and review please. I really appreciate each review, just so you all know. Well, all right, I have other stories to update and its well after 2. Hope to hear from you, and I hope you enjoyed! Goodnight ---**


	14. Prepare for Battle!

_**Mariah Sunshine**_

His eyes followed a sea of red as it curled and waves across her tiny peachy face. It seemed to dance with particles of orange and swim with hints of yellow until it ended in a soft curl of dominant red. If Gourry didn't know any better he would have said that it was dyed, but then again, that was only if he was on a suicide mission.

His Lina was lying quietly on his chest her head tucked under his chin as she played with his long blonde hair. There was a somber sense throughout the air, as both stayed close and dared not to move from each other's warmth. Gourry couldn't help but wrap his broad arms tighter around her form, and she continued to finger and primp at his hair.

_Split ends, huh Lina?_

_**Yea, but not bad.**_

_Are you tired?_

_**No.**_

_Hungry?_

_**No.**_

_Me neither._

It was a sad day indeed. Neither one was hungry and the day seemed to rain on dreary and wet outside their windows. For hours they stayed in each other's embrace, neither speaking nor thinking. For those hours in time, their minds and their hearts stayed blank, until a knock on the door brought them back into the real world.

_Master Gourry? Madam Lina?_

The maid stayed outside the door for a few moments until finally giving up and coming inside the room. They were both curled up in bed under their white fluffy comforter, neither looked up at her, and neither acknowledged her presence.

_Master, Madam, Your presence is requested by her highness Amelia in the Dining Hall. _

She waited a few seconds for a response, but neither spoke. She opened her mouth to speak again, but then Lina sat up, wrapping a white sheet around herself. She was entirely naked underneath the sheet and the maid blushed wildly from what she might have interrupted. Neither of them seemed to notice her sudden discomfort and Lina merely shooing the maid away with the flick of her wrist. Bowing heavily, the maid exited leaving the two to get up and get dressed.

After the maid left, Lina dropped the sheet and walked quietly to her white vanity on the other side of the room. She pulled out her fine bristled brush, a bra and panty set, boxers for Gourry followed by two towels. She made her way to the white closet not far from the bed and swung the heavy doors open by their golden handles. She sighed once before she pulled out a long red dress and black handsome suit for Gourry. Gourry, who was still lying in bed, sat up and watched her as she moved quietly, obviously tired and stressed out. Her movements weren't graceful or as smooth as they used to be. They seemed to jerk about as if she had had too much coffee. Well, she was up, meaning he would have to be as well. Standing, he came up quietly behind Lina, and she turned and welcomed his embrace. They stayed for a few moments until Gourry awkwardly let go, and patted her on her head. She forced a smile on her face, and he did as well, as they grabbed their towels and hurriedly dressed and bathed.

When they walked down the grand staircase, Amelia and Zegaldis were already seated at the head of the table. Amelia stood up quickly, and Zegaldis did the same as they politely welcomed their friends to the table. They peered at Lina as she walked in slowly, her head low and her mouth closed tight. Gourry followed behind her with a forced smile on his face but looking stunning in the silk suit that Lina had picked out for him. She didn't look bad herself. She was wearing a beautiful blood red dress, sleeveless and tight around her upper bodice, flowing into a pool at her feet. Her hair was pinned up in a sloppy yet elegant bun held tight with a single cherry blossom. Gourry positioned himself behind her chair, and Zegaldis behind Amelia's and the four proceeded to sit and began their meals.

Miss Lina, you look very lovely tonight.

_**Thank you Amelia, it was a dress I picked up on my way through Disnia. You don't look bad yourself.**_

And it was true. Amelia looked actually quite lovely in a pale blue dress with puffy sleeves and her hair down and around her face, topped off with a tiny gold crown. Amelia blushed slightly, however knew the most wondrous at the table tonight had to be Lina.

**Gourry! Your hair is in a braid?**

_Yeah Zel. Lina thought is it a good idea, being it's supposed to be a fancy dinner tonight._

**My compliments Lina.**

_**Thanks Zel. Hey… where are the guests? I thought you were entertaining someone tonight you guys.**_

**With you around Lina? I think not!**

_**What the hell do you mean by that Zel?**_

**Nothing.**

Uhh, Ms. Lina what I think he means by that is that we'd much rather spend it in your company then having some boring old politicians taking up our time.

_**Hmm, that's what I thought he meant.**_

**Hardly.**

_**What was that Zel?**_

Uhhh.. Esther! More tea please! Umm, Mr. Gourry would you like something?

_No thanks Amelia. The soup is really good though, my compliments to the chef!_

Thanks. I'll be sure to tell them personally. Ms. Lina?

_**Hmm. **_

I just wanted to wish you a safe journey tonight. What time are you guys leaving?

_**Close to seven should be the appropriate time. I wan to get to the lake before the moon arises.**_

**What a plan!**

_**Excuse me Zel?**_

**Well, Lina I don't see how you can go parading off at night because of some stupid myth told to you by the hired staff. Then what if the child is not there? Then you'll come home broken hearted and back where you started. Why do you even think the child is there!**

_**How can she not be there! This is the supposed 1,000th year after the death of the priestess! And the person who killed her was the same person who stole the child today, some immortal fool whose managed to grasps the power of the necklace.**_

**And you plan to kill the immortal?**

_**If I can kill a mazoku and I can destroy the dragons, I'm pretty sure I can handle the supposed immortal. Such as your dear friend Rezo.**_

**Hmp. And you still have yet to tell me what that has to do with the lake.**

_**I'll let you answer that for yourself. Where do wandering soul's return?**_

**To wherever it is that they were killed.**

_**Exactly, so that's where we will return.**_

**But the Father was never killed.**

_**But the child was.**_

Silence befell the 4 friends as Lina made her sad point. Anger pulsed through Zel's face and veins as he forced himself to find a way to keep his dear friends there. Amelia had a sense of hopelessness across he face. Gourry lowered in his chair and Lina rose with a sense of dominance and determination. Finally Zel snapped.

**Lina! If you think I'm going to allow you to go out there and fight some stupid 1,000-year-old myth your mistaken! I'll have you thrown in a magic prison cell or anything it takes. **

Lina finally had had enough. Banging her hand on the table she stood quickly and turned her anger towards Zel.

_**And I'll dragon slave each and every one of you who try to hold me back! What concern is it of yours what I do!**_

Ms. Lina but we're your friends!

_**Friends or no, that is my child and there is nothing you can do or try that will stop me from getting her back. **_

Forgetting the manners forced into her head by countless years of being with Amelia, Lina turned on her heels and exited quickly, making sure to neither look back or hear their protests. As soon as her figure was gone from sight, Gourry dropped his napkin on his plate and stood.

Mr. Gourry, please don't let her do this! She's irrational right now! She'll get hurt!

_Amelia. Zel. I don't think she's irrational at all. You know how much Lina loved little Mariah, and now she misses her like crazy. I'm willing to do anything to get Mariah back, and make Lina… and myself happy again. _

**But-**

_No buts Zel. This is what she has to do, and there is no way I'm gonna stop her. Now if you'll excuse me, we need to go get ready. _

Quietly, Gourry turned and exited up the stairway walking swiftly, hoping to catch Lina. Amelia was left sitting there. Her face crumbled and Zel came to her aid. He helped her rise from her chair quietly she made her way crying made her way up the stairs to her own quarters. Zel called for a maid and whispered something in her ear before climbing upstairs himself to join his weeping wife.

**Have 2 of the finest horses drawn for her highness and myself. Lay out the finest magical swords and shields and capes. We have a real battle to fight and I want it done right. **

_**Yes my Lord. **_

_**Katana-Seishin- **_I just wanna say thank you so much for reviewing my fanfic. It was a pleasure to write knowing that you would review my chapters and encourage me to write. I'll be sure to return the favor with your fanfics. You've been consistent and it really means a lot to me. Thank you very much. **bows deeply**

_**Rockfreak2003- **_I'd like to thank you as well for reviewing my fanfic. It really means a lot to me, so thank you very much **bows deeply**

_**To that person who reviewd me anon.- **_Lol, thank you as well Me! I'm happy to have received a Review from you. Gracias!


	15. The Priestess' Cry

**Hey my dear friends! Here is the first part to the finale of this ficcy! I hope you enjoy! More will be written at the bottom! See ya! **

_**Mariah Sunshine- The Finale (part 1) **_

A wolf howled and branches shook angrily in the wind as the moon cast its eerie glow on the courtyard of the Palace. The grass swayed and touched the feet of two horses with riders heavy on their backs. A tiny, white horse neighed angrily pulling away from the rider, begging to be released. The cloaked figure reached out their hand and ruffled the mane of the horse which seemed to settle if for the moment. The wind picked up putting the horse in another fright and making the rider pull their cloak tight against them self. The second rider pulled up along side the white horse on his own black one. He stood beside it blocking both from heavy wind screeching across the land. When the wind finally settled down, the rider on the black horse pulled his cloak down and turned to face the other rider. His hair swirled around his face as the wind gently picked up and tossed it around. He reached over and slid the heavy dark cloak from his companion's head and revealed a bright-eyed redhead.

_You ready Lina?_

_**Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be.**_

Nodding to his wife, he snapped his reins and began a steady trot into the forest. It was agreed earlier that he would go first, being the protector and all. Lina was actually relieved when he volunteered. She felt nothing but shivers run through her veins as wind picked up and the animals stirred. Watching and waiting ten trots behind Gourry she snapped her reins and began her own ride. As she moved steadily behind him, she watched as his black cloak sway in the wind and his long blonde hair picked up leaves and twigs from the wind. She laughed to herself knowing it would be a hard time to combs such things out. Little did she know she was getting the same treatment from Mother Nature in her beautiful red locks.

Slowly the two made their way out the courtyard and into the dark and spooky forest. Lina closed the distance between her and Gourry not wanting to be by herself and Gourry sped up wanting to get the hell out of there. The wind was light in there, almost like gentle touches caressing their faces. Howls, cries and soft giggles made the horses' hair stand on end as they begged to be set free. Lina hurriedly made her way beside Gourry who was in a full gallop. Branches angrily swung at them and all sorts of things picked up and were being thrown at them but they both broke free of the forest, releasing a breathe they didn't know they were holding. Rather than stop for a rest they decided to keep going. Neither wanted to stay near that bewitched forest.

They were now crossing the giant meadow and the moon was still steadily rising. Gourry's black stallion once again led the way its heavy legs pounding the earth. It was almost like a royal warning to stay away. Lina little horse followed behind tiptoeing, it's head low with modesty. Lina couldn't help but be angry at her horse. Her's was supposed to be better than Gourry's! Why was she taking the back stance! She forced her heels into the horse's side and both took off with a rush. Gourry's horse and the horse's arrogance got the best and they took after Lina and her horse. That was how they rode, the rest of the 10 miles to the lake.

When they finally arrived they dismounted and tied their horses to the weeping willow from earlier. Lina stood by Gourry's side and both stared out over the water. The trees around it shook angrily and the wind howled like a banshee. The water was dark as night and still making it the most frightening thing about the picture. It was still even when the wind blew and they both knew that this was where they had to be. Lina made her walked to the side of the lake, her dark cloak flapping wildly behind her. She wanted to see for herself. She wanted to feel the water, see that it was frozen or if her mind was really playing those jokes on her. She reached out to the waters and touched it gently. It didn't move or for that matter didn't even make a wave, but it wasn't frozen. She slide her fingers inside of the water and it allowed her access without even moving. Gourry watched amazed behind her and his curiosity got the better of him. He reached his fingers to touch the dark waters and pulled back after a sharp wave of electricity overcame him. He was shot clear into a weeping willow not far from the lake landing with multiple cracks and cries. The sound was echoed over the lake as Lina ran to his side. He looked like a tiny rag dog, blood cascading down from his forehead onto his face. His cloak was opened and his ribs looked as if they were intruding on his organs. The entire sight made Lina almost sick to her stomach. Lifting her hands to his head and the other to his side, she chanted the strongest white magic spell she could. White light enveloped her fingers flew freely over Gourry's body. It wasn't long after that, that a sickening laugh echoed over the lake and Lina and Gourry looked up to see no other than the evil Laad. A cloak of black covered him and darkness enveloped his face. The only part of him that showed was the terrible pale color of his hands that were holding tight to little Mariah.

Lina stood up, erect and angry as her body shook in tremors. How dare he place his dirty hands on her child! Gourry tried to stand as well, but his ribs and Lina's hand prevented him.

Hahahahaha, what have we here? The princess and the pauper? What kind of husband would really allow a wife half his side to fight in a battle. 

He walked over slowly and stopped when he was about 25 feet away. Close enough for Lina to see the child, but not close enough for her to attack. Lina's eyes looked angrily over the figure and stopped on the child in his arms. Her heart beat faster as she saw how terribly the poor baby looked. Her face was pale and her eyes were closed. It looked as it she were… dead. But Lina knew she wasn't… she couldn't be… she felt her heartbeat within her own. She was dressed in a tiny white gown, covered in lace and pearls that ended over a foot past her feet. Her beautiful black curls held back by a headband of lace with a bow. She looked so peaceful and yet, so scary at the same time.

_**What have you done with my daughter!**_

Your…daughter? I'm afraid your mistaken Mrs. Gabriev. For you see, she is… my daughter. But if you want her back then you can kindly… come and get her.

Before Lina could even move, Gourry jumped up and charged Laad, with his drawn sword. Lina opened her mouth to scream, but words were oblivious to her mind. Gourry ran but the man neither dodged nor moved. He simply waited until Gourry was face to face with him. Gourry's sword ran though him, making sure to miss the baby, cutting him before stopping and being electrocuted away and into the same tree he was before. His arms and legs were clearly broken and he howled in pain as blood oozed from various compound fractures on his being. Lina ran to his side and began healing him. Her face was frantic and her fingers covered in blood as she worked to save her terribly injured husband. Her fingers enveloped in an orb of white magic and her eyes fearful and wide. She heard the hooves of horses pounding the dirt but she knew who they were, she could feel their presence. They were her friends…Amelia and Zegaldis. They dodged into the scene their heavy black cloaks and their horse's panting as they landed by Lina and Gourry. Before they could even move, they heard Lina's pleading cry.

_**AMELIA! ZEGALDIS! Gourry, please come here and heal him! PLEASE.**_

Closing the distance between them, they quickly kneeled by Gourry and began to pump out their spells, jumping in where Lina left off. Lina, after knowing her friends would help her dear husband, looked at Laad and dropping her cloak, walked slowly over to where he stood. She heard behind them her friends pleading with her to be careful and she paid them no mind.

_**Give me Mariah!**_

I'm sorry but I do not think she belongs to you.

_**You Bastard! What have you done to her!**_

Done? Oh I've done nothing to her yet. She is merely in an induced deep sleep. It what I'm going to do that you should be worried about.

_**What the hell are you talking about?**_

Oh, now you can't be the Ms. Gabriev that I've heard so much about. Not the same one who used to be Ms. Inverse. You should have heard the old wives tale by now! If not from Rhina!

_**I've heard the tale, what of it?**_

Well, then you must know that the soul of the Priestess has not been put just yet to rest because-

_**Her killer lives on, get on with it!**_

Ah, so you do know something Ms. Gabriev. Well, then you must also know that every one hundred years she comes out looking for a soul to be sacrificed so that she may rest in peace. 

_**But doesn't she need the soul of the one who killed her?**_

Sheer brilliance you are! Sadly, the soul she wants is not willing to be taken away, so she must have the blood of the one she wants dead. I'm not going to die, Gabriev. So I'll allow Mariah to take my place and at least settle her for another hundred years.

_**That's barbaric!**_

That's life. Say goodbye to your little one. 

With that Laad turned and began to walk out onto the lake. The waves jumped and cried at each of his steps as he crossed over the graves of those he had killed before. He walked over the angry darkness until he was standing in the middle, where Lina had found the skeletons before. The lake angrily jumped up and splashed at him and the wind picked up howling. Lina ran over the water to him and watched as he held the baby up high and dropped her into the lake. The lake seemed to open its mouth enveloping the child like a dog, hungry for its next meal. Lina ran after him screaming. She watched as the tiny child lifelessly plunged into the water and she dove in afterwards.

She swam hard after the Mariah. The baby didn't kick, scream, or cry, she just sank. Tears swam into the surrounding water as Lina paddled after the baby, watching the curls of her hair as they dance gently around her face. She was showered in the darkness of the water and Lina almost didn't see her had it not been for her light spell projecting from her fingers. The child fell and continued to fall until she gently hit the bottom, resting beside the bones of others. Fear plagued Lina's mind as she paddled for the bed, would she manage to get up past the water line this time? Gourry couldn't come into the water to save her. The water's souls refused him. They wanted the blood of a Laad, and the mother of the child. They wanted…. both of them dead, and she would have to get out of there right now.

She grabbed the child off the bottom of the lake pulling it close to her chest. Oh God! She was so cold and her face looked so blue. Panic rushed through Lina's face, would she be able to save the child? Oh God, what if Mariah died! It flashed through her mind like lightning. The surface, get to the surface! Kicking her skinny legs Lina shoved off pushing herself to the surface. Where she coughed out water and began to wade. Lifting the daughter up, she covered her mouth over the baby's and blew hard. The child remained lifeless and Lina allowed a frustrated scream to escape her lips. Please… please, don't die Mariah… please! She blew harder and harder into the child's mouth but she remained still, and her face turned a rare shade of purple. Lina stared down at the baby and tears appeared from nowhere and streamed down her face. She released a low painful cry and looked up for Gourry. She needed him! Now! Where was he, oh god where was he? She finally caught sight of him over 50 feet away by an oak tree not far from the willow. He stood by the waterside as close to the lake as possible and called out to her. The waves picked up and thundered roared across the cloudless night skin. Lina was carried with waves. Amid all the chaos and screaming, Lina held the baby close and began whispering frantically to her.

_**Mariah… wake up please. Mommy and Daddy need you. Please, get up. I swear I'll never let harm come to you again, please, just wake up.**_

The baby remained silent and Lina's heart shattered. Lina's birthmark began to glow as did the baby. The child opened its mouth and coughed out water, as it began to cry bitterly. Lina screamed happily and brought the baby tight to her breasts and smiled happy. Just then the waters calmed and Lina looked up from the child. She saw the face of an angel and the body of a tortured woman. She was a pale sheer and her spirit waved and flickered over the water. Suddenly, the water surrounding the spirit turned an eerie red, and continued out until the entire lake reeked of the blood. Lina merely pulled the child tighter as she screamed with fear. Her senses were going wild and she had never felt so cornered and helpless in her life. The Priestess silenced all her thinking and anything going through her mind with a few simple words.

_**Give me the blood of Laad….**_

**Hey you guys! Here's the beginning of the end! The grand finale. I'm sorry this chapter may not be up to parts. I'm a bit stressed, and haven't been up to parts with everything I've been up to. But I assure you, I've been working on this for days. if not a week. I hope you enjoy it all right? I'm sorry, new policy on the reviews but I'll be sure to give thanks in the very last one and maybe a few comments. I hope the fiction network won't mind. Heh. Well, thanks guys Hope you enjoy! Heads may roll in the next chapter, depends on how I feel, Heh, see ya! --8---**


	16. Locket of Gabriev

_**Mariah Sunshine**_

Dark water waves crashed into each other, murky darkness fighting murky darkness as the moon cast its rays across the lake. The trees shook mercilessly as winds screeched and howled through the night. It was as if is a hurricane or a tornado had taken up residence near the lake and was not in the greatest mood. It was not the best conditions for our heroes to fight in. A blonde haired man stood, screaming at the lake as his hair and clothes blew with the wind. It had the force of one hundred elephants and the anger of a swarm of wasps, and it was promising destruction for someone. He steadied himself on his two legs that were spread far apart. His heavy dark cloak threatened to fly away but he held tight to it and continued screaming for his wife.

Amelia raised her hands to her mouth and screamed for Lina as Zegaldis held tight to her from behind. He pulled her back just in time to miss a gigantic six-foot wave crashing on the lakeside. Just as soon as that came it was followed by many more forcing the companions further back onto the bank and pushing all three farther and farther away from Lina. She as far as they could tell, was somewhere near that terrible witch causing the disruption in the water and air. The witch was standing in the middle of the waters howling like a banshee, her body a thick cloud of glowing white. She looked beautiful... almost like an angel cast out of heaven. Her cape covered her and contoured to her curves. Her long hair waved along her back, stopping at the same length Syphiel's had been. That was just about all they could see of the demon priestess. The waters were only open to the child its mother of the devil man who had killed the priestess one thousand years ago… Lina and Mariah.

A ten-foot wave crashed into the banks sending Amelia, Zegaldis and Gourry even further back away from Lina. A sense of helplessness came over Gourry as he watched the priestess make her way towards Lina... what is she going to do... oh God. Lina!

Lina stared up at the priestess the baby clinging to her screaming and crying her head off. The Priestess made herself clear the first time... she wanted the blood of Laad… she wanted, the death of Mariah. Lina looked down at her crying baby and pulled her tighter against her form. Lifting her arm she shot a fireball at the Priestess hoping the reaction would be good. Unfortunately that was not the case. The priestess's angelic face turned angry and twisted as she lifted her hand forcing the fireball away and into Lina's friends behind her. Well, magic obviously wouldn't work on her. The only thing Lina had left to do was run, run and hide until the she could come up with a better plan. Casting a raywing she propelled herself away from the Priestess who glared angrily at Lina. Just what the hell did this human think she was doing! Did she really think she could get away! Hah! She lifted her hand and forced it back down, causing a massive wave to envelop Lina and toss her and the child into the deep darkness of the water.

Lina opened her eyes and saw darkness as she kicked and pushed for the surface. Mariah struggled fearfully in Lina's arms as she struggled for oxygen under the water. Clamping her mouth over the baby's Lina pushed her oxygen into the mouth of the child, soothing her for just a few seconds, as she sought the top f the water. Suddenly, the priestess phased in front of Lina, under the waters and angrily grabbed for the child. Lina shoved back barely missing the priestess's ice cold fingers. She hurriedly, found the surface and paddled as hard as she could, screaming for Gourry.

He ran along side her as close to the water edge as the waves would allow him reaching his arms out to Lina. The priestess however was not in a mood for games. She phased in front of Lina and lifting her hand high swung across Lina's face, forcing her tiny body out of the water knocking her clear into the willow tree not far from Gourry. Lina fell hard with a loud crunch and Amelia and Zegaldis immediately ran to her side to heal her. The baby screamed in her arms every so often coughing up water that had been in her lungs. The priestess slowly made her way over to the crew and Gourry knew he would have to act fast. To save his wife… and his friends... and he had an idea. An idea from Gourry, may God help us all.

Grabbing the baby, he took off into the woods, the priestess in hot pursuit. Lina saw and tried to push herself up and follow but allowed herself to slump back down after a howl of pain escaped her lips. Her ribs were more than likely broken and her body felt pain everywhere.

Gourry scrambled away from the priestess, the child crying bitterly in his arms. He pulled her close to his cheek and panted out a soft lullaby that had been sung by Lina countless times to the baby. The baby instantly calmed down, fear strong in her eyes as she sucked a thumb. She was scared… too scared of what would happen. Gourry managed to make his way to the spot the priestess had been killed but that's where she ended the wild goose chase and knocked Gourry off his feet.

Give me the child! Give me the blood of Laad!

Gourry panicked. What would he say? What would he do… he wouldn't give up he child that him and Lina loved so much, but it was obvious that she had known that it was the blood of the monster she sought that flowed through the baby. …The Blood of the monster.

_High Priestess! It is not Mariah you seek, but Laad! He is not far from here! The child, she is not of Laad, the child is of my blood!_

You Lie! You have the blood of the noble Gabriev family, the child has the blood of the Laad family! Give her to me!

_You are mistaken Priestess… uh… uhh…._

_**The locket! **_

Gourry turned and watched as Lina stumbled into the clearing more than likely on a raywing, with Amelia and Zel not far behind her.

_**Priestess! Check the locket on my neck. Was it not the same locket you presented with the chosen child the night before you're death? She can't be the child of Laad if her remnants are intertwined with the necklace. **_

You lie Inverse! The locket has nothing to do with the child!

_**Look for yourself.**_

With that Lina stepped forward and laid the locket before the priestess on the ground. The priestess opened the locket, and gazed inside, her face brightening u at the sight of the tiny embroidered bib Lina had stuck inside.

I see the child and the two of you embroidered on the necklace I had made for the baby of the past. Why have you placed it upon the child's neck!

_**Priestess! Please understand the child is not of Laad, I am the mother of the babe, Gourry the father! Please, search for the body of Laad, he is not far from the clearing.**_

Hearing his name and the suggestion, Laad took a step back away from the bush he had been hiding, causing him to stumble and all heads to turn his way. The priestess' face turned to that of anger once again and she phased out from in front of the crew. They heard cries and screams from behind the bush and Lina buried her face into Gourry's chest and he held tight to her. Just when they were about to turn and leave, the priestess turned back to the crew and gazed intently at Mariah.

Hand the child to me.

_**But Priestess!**_

She is the remaining of Laad, she must be destroyed before I can rest! Hand the child to me!

Lina pulled the child against her chest protecting her from The Priestess and Gourry stepped in front of Lina, guarding the both of them.

Why have you two become stubborn to a child that is not yours! Hand her to me!

The priestess swung her hand to the right casting Gourry to the side, and lifted her hand pulling the baby out of Lina's arms. She screamed the baby's name and the child cooed at the priestess. The priestess cuddled the child in her arms and smiled down at her before her eyes clouded over and her hand raised over child and she snapped her fingers. Darkness clouded over the baby before a sharp red ray burst through the clouds and the priestess stepped back surprised.

The baby looked up and cooed as the priestess jerked away, the birth mark on her forhead claiming the birthright of Lina not to be tampered with. It was a symbol given to her by the Lord of nightmares, and was not to be taken lightly.

Why has the child the birthmark of the Lord of nightmares! Was it her who sent Laad to destroy I!

_**No, Priestess, she is my child, and I am the only chosen by Lord of nightmares to protect the world. She is not the child you seek.**_

The priestess nodded and proceeded to hand the child back to Lina, the baby giggling at the feel of Lina's tiny fingers.

Then if she is not the last of Laad, then there is nothing left here for me. I will go forth and rest. May peace find you after you're ordeal Gabriev, Inverse.

_**No, I am now Gabriev.**_

The priestess nodded and phased out, leaving the companions and the baby standing in the clearing. Well… to home right?

A/N: **Hey you guys! Here is the next part of the finale, only two are left and then I'm ending this story! I hope you all enjoyed it! Special thanks at the end of the chapters! I'm sorry it took so long, please understand that school is starting so things are pretty much slowing down for me! Well, I'll be sure to update sooner than last time! Enjoy! See ya! **


	17. Wish on a Star

AN: Hey just so everyone knows this will be the last chapter of the story. So please enjoy, even though it is a bit short. Special thanks at the end alright! Now on with the Fic!

_**Mariah Sunshine**_

Dawn loomed over the horizon, casting a bright and cheerful glow on the 4 riders returning home from their ordeal at the lake. The 4 horses paced slowly back, their hooves packing the brown dirt heavily as they continued their journey home. Amelia and Zel were in front, their horses neighing loudly as they chatted softly amongst themselves. In the rear was Gourry and Lina, Lina sleeping soundly with Gourry on his horse, and her horse tied to Gourry's. It was actually pretty hard to handle the reigns, Lina and her horse but Gourry seemed to get the hang of it. Lina was curled under one of his protective arms, the baby tight in her grasps sleeping just as soundly. The reigns of his horse and Lina's were in his other arm as he balanced all three and rode softly to the palace.

_Hey... Zel?_

Zegaldis paused and turned his horse and managed to get in pace with Gourry's along side of him. Amelia, hating to be alone, took Gourry's other side.

Yea?

_How much longer until we get back to the palace?_

Judging from the angel of the sky, not more than another half an hour at this pace. 

Gourry nodded and they continued walking trying to take it as easy as possibly with Lina sleeping. She had obviously had a rough night. They all had. She was swimming and holding tight to a child in torrential waters. Being hit and slammed by a priestess and a tree, all while standing up to the beastly woman. By the time the Priestess disappeared Lina had fallen to the ground in exhaustion, and probably a feeling of overwhelming happiness at the release of the baby. Gourry had felt the same way. He was desperate to get some sleep, his body slumped heavily. But he knew his first job was to get his wife and daughter home.

_Zel. I want to speed the pace up. I want to get Lina back to the palace and fully healed as soon as possible._

Zegaldis nodded, and maneuvered closer to Gourry's side. With his free hand he grabbed the reigns of Lina's horse before pulling off to the side to get out of Gourry's way. With the horse now securely with Zel, Gourry pulled Lina tightened into his embrace and snapped the reigns sending the horse jolting forward at a slow yet steady pace. He experimented going faster, seeing at which pace he could hold onto Lina and still manage to keep the control of the horse. He found a comfortable speed quickly, and Amelia and Zel were on either side of him, mouths tightly closed and their eyes sparkling with the sunrise.

It didn't take long for the palace to come into view and with it, a crowd of town's people cheering in front of it, for their four rulers mounted on white horses. Children were laughing and ducking back and forth waving home made pictures of baby Mariah while others waved pictures of the 4 friends. Women dabbed their eyes while men toasted drink of liquor and wine. Today was to be a celebration in the town. Far and wide everyone would sing the praises of the four rulers who managed to destroy a curse, save a child and destroy the wicked in a single terrible night.

By the time they reached the Palace walls, they were bombarded with fans and subjects screaming and trying to get a touch of the magical rulers. It wasn't until Amelia screamed for security that they stood back and allowed the 4 rulers to enter their homes. Zegaldis whispered to the guard to announce a 5 o'clock celebration that night around the balcony for the towns' people and the royal nearby nations to attend.

Gourry had a hard time maneuvering around the crowd the loudness had long ago woken up his wife, and she had demanded to be put down. The baby had awoken at the sound of its mother's voice and she was crying softly into Lina's shoulder. Needless to say, Gourry was upset, not only with the townspeople for waking his beloved, but with waking his child as well. It was a tiring time, and right now, he didn't think this was necessary. Security managed to escort them inside and away from the screaming public. Of course, Lina and Mariah were never ones to stay awake long if they didn't have to, and they fell asleep just as quickly almost as if it had been a spell. Hm, maybe Mariah is getting a lot of Lina's features.

He carried mother and child into the bedroom and closed the door behind him, settling her down on the white fluffy sheets. He pulled the baby off Lina's stomach and laid her beside her mom, both whimpering and smacking their lips softly. Gourry pulled off his own and Lina's boots setting them down on the floor with a thump. He pulled off his armor and laid it on the chair besides the bed, and pulled off Lina's cape and clothes leaving her in her undergarments on the bed. Then he settled besides her and the baby, pulled the two of them close.

_Lina?_

She murmured softly about Jellyfish, and snuggled closer to the baby and his arm.

_Lina, wake up. _

Lina growled softly in her sleep, angry over running her features until she sighed heavily and her eyes fluttered open. The first thing she saw was dazzling blue eyes and the soft smile that was Gourry.

_**Gourry…**_

_We're home now. You slept the whole way… and look, Mariah is here too._

Lina looked down besides her, almost as if she had forgotten the baby was here. Her facial features brightened quickly and a smile slipped over her face as her fingers slid over the baby's cheeks. Her Mariah… she was… home… finally. She thought she would never get her back, and now she was home. Tears filled her eyes and settled on her cheeks slowly as she looked at the baby sleeping besides her. Gourry's arm reached out and brushed away the tears as happiness and pride filling his own heart as he looked down at the two snuggled deep within his grasp. Lina was happy, his daughter home, and now nothing else in the world mattered to him. Nothing. He let her go from his embrace, his arm snaking up to her jaw as he tilted her mouth to his in a kiss. Everything that needed to be said, was said in the kiss and it was like that the two fell asleep.

A small piece of confetti floated from the sky and landed on the head of a small dark haired child. She giggled and pulled at the small sting of blue before throwing it back in the air and joining the claps and laughs of the rest of the crowd. Hundreds of men women and children were in their finest gowns, dancing and clapping to the music of the royal orchestra, singing and cooing to tales passed down from century to century. In the middle of it all was the clumsy Prince Philip dancing to the trumpet while the townspeople laughed at and with him. His heavy black boots clunked with each high lift and forced stomp. His belly shook with laughter and bellows wrinkling and straightening the heavy dark velvet of the suit he chose for the occasion. Amelia wasn't far from her father, dancing and pulling on Zegaldis who refused to even think of dancing. Her long light blue satin dress swinging at her ankles, as her feet glided in glass slippers. Her hair brushed against her cheeks in a sweet black bob as she swung every which way possible. Zegaldis had a strong hold on Amelia. His red satin suit made him look distinguished even though his he was tripping over his own feet trying to get Amelia to settle herself down. The little girl dodged in and out between the feet of the princess, Amelia laughing and clapping with her. She even managed to grab the hand of the distinguished Prince Phil, and swing him a circle or two. But only for a swing or two, after that she pulled away and disappeared into the crowd.

Her hair was a soft billowing black that swung at her lower back while the upper half bounced in a bun on her head. For a town's person she was unusually dressed, much too royally to be from any town. She wore an elegant silk gown, the color of pink roses, and embroidered with strings of gold and silvers, weaving in and out the soft strands of her dress. It was puffed out, not layered like that of the subjects and her hair was decorated with golden charms and dangles. On her arm there were bangles of gold with beautiful gemstones and on her fingers she wore silver and gold rings one of which gleamed especially in the sun. It was a simple gold ring, that held a sapphire and a ruby, both of which were settled next to a tiny diamond. All of it seemed far too glamorous for a child of such a young age as 7, but she sported all of it with the grace and beauty of a queen in her later years. Her face held high and proud, her rosy cheeks and glossy lips glittering in the sun. Today was the day, today was her mission.

She dodged in and out of the crowd, weaving past the hundreds of happy and laughing people as she hurriedly made her way to the alleyway behind the castle. The sun was setting behind her, and fast, and she knew that she needed to hurry. Lifting her skirt and revealing her glass slippers, she darted through the alley and down the palace walls until she came across a walkway through the front of the castle. The white marble walkway made her breathe a sigh of relief for some strange reason as her bright brown eyes followed the path inside. She scrambled up the walkway and into the palace. The maids were thrown into chaos to see a child in their quarters they had never seen before. Rather than stopping, the child merely called and greeted each one by name before turning the corner and dashing up the palace steps. She knew the maids would be confused but she had no time, the sun was setting and she had this time for only a moment, longer. She dashed and ran, ran and dashed until finally she paused at a room on the third floor, and glanced inside.

By the window a woman was seated in a silk green dress, her feet adorned in glass slippers similar to Amelia's. Her hair was tied up in a fiery red ponytail as she cradled a small pink bundle in her arms. Beside her stood a tall, distinguished man, dressed in blue tails, and high black boots. His hair was blonde and pulled back and into a tight braid at his lower neck. Shadows overland their face blocking the color of their eyes from her sight, but she already knew them. Red like rubies for the female and blue like sapphires for the man. It was something she would remember for as long as she lived. Slowly, she made her way into the room, her shoes clicking lightly on the heavy white marble, as she approached the royal ambassadors. Lina and Gourry looked up at the small child, and smiled softly, before looking down again at her daughter. Gourry took a longer note of the girl quietly, before he turned back to his wife and daughter, the sun setting behind them.

The girl took her place besides Lina and held tight to the back of the chair as she looked down at the child. The baby cooed, the similar brown eyes shining bright and cool to each other as they spoke silent words. Finally, after a few pregnant moments the tiny girl spoke.

_Gabriev, she is a very lovely._

Gourry and Lina merely nodded unsure of what more to say.

_Do not worry on how you will explain these things to her. She will know when the time is right. Do not fear either, she will know that she is your child. Like you said before, Poppa, the blood does not make the child, it is the parents that make the child. _

The child paused for a moment and allowed what she had said to sink in for each parent. Lina was the first to speak but not the question she would expect.

_**Will there be others?**_

_Yes, but they will look like you Momma, mixed with Poppa. Hair of fire and golden sun rays. None will have my raven hair. But I will always be cherished in your hearts. I am no different from the rest. Neither to the country nor auntie Amelia or uncle Zel. Grandpa Phil says I am the prettiest of them all. _

Lina and Gourry nodded, smiles playing on their lips as they watched the child look down at the baby. The little girl brought her hand across and touched the child's face lightly.

_I came to tell you, that at first I was confused. But I wished on a star, and now, I understand everything. So, please don't worry._

_**Don't worry, we won't, but… who sent you?**_

_The priestess by the cherry blossom lake._

Lina tensed and Gourry did as well, as they turned to the little girl. The Priestess! She will appear again? The little girl smiled, a bright grin, before she leant forward and kissed the baby on the head. As the final rays of the sun disappeared behind the horizon the girl began to fade until she too disappeared back to her time. Lina and Gourry didn't flinch nor did they speak. A smile broke from the lips of the two and they stood, baby in arms and went downstairs to celebrate with the rest of the town. Mariah was back, and they have now finally found peace, with themselves and with their child.

AN: Well, here is an end to my second, Slayers fanfic. I'm sorry fi you dislike the ending, but don't feel bad cause I do too. I didn't want to drag it across another chapter so I just decided to end it here. Incase you guys are wondering and didn't understand the child was indeed Mariah from a future time, come to reassure the parents of the weird little child. Heh, don't ask it just came into my mind. Ahh yes, Special thanks right? Okies here goes.

_**Neo Cristal Serenity- **_I'm happy you enjoyed my story, and thanks a lot of the support. School is a serious pain! Lol. I hope to hear from you again, which I'm sure I will, and thanks again for the reviews, they mean a lot. Take it easy! Muahz!

_**Tanwen Whitefire- **_Hi there! Sorry about the bolds and italics. I know they can be kinda confusing. But this is the last chapter so you wont have to deal with it again, lol. Thanks for the reviews as well, I'm happy you enjoyed the story. As for the line, yeah, that was one of my favorites. Lol. Well, thanks again, see ya! Muahz!

_**Katana Seishin- **_Hi there! You've been there through the majority of my writings and I thank you and anyone else who has too. Thanks very much for the encouragement and the consistency, it means a lot to me. If you ever want to chat, and this goes for everyone you can email me, of Im me at TheRightTree weird I'm I know, but I didn't pick it so don't blame me, lol. Well, thanks a lot dear, take care! Muahz!

_**Encyser- **_You have always been one that was frequent with me and thank you. I felt so discouraged because I received so little reviews, but your right, the hits really do reflect more than the reviews themselve. Thanks a lot for that. I'm sure I will run into you again, and if not, then im coming looking for you, lol. Cuidate! Muahz!

_**Me! **_Hehehe.  I'll be happy when I finally learn who the mystery me is! Thanks for the review! Hope to hear from YOU hehhe again. 1 Muahz!

_**Annie- **_Aww, my dear dear annie! Words cannot express the gratitude you've brought me through the years! Thank you very much, and continue to stay in touch. Muahz! Te Quiero mucho Colombiana!

_**SilentMystic- **_It would be great if you started writing Slayers fanfiction. Pulling your own weight never hurt anyone, hehehe. Keep in touch dear, and please UPDATE those stories of yours. I fear you've begun to grow spider webs on your pages! Muahz!

_**Hey- **_Last but most definitely not least there is my dear Hey. I wonder who you are and if you are related to Me. Be sure to hit me up whenever you feel like it. I hope you enjoyed the story and I also hope to hear from you again! Muahz!

To everyone thanks for reading and hopefully I'll hear and read from you in the future! Muahz my dears, thanks for making writing a great experience! Until Next time! CarolinaWhiteRose


End file.
